Supporting Love
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Casey never thought it would happen to her but it did. Casey loves her girlfriend Skylar and her boyfriend Seth. When the tragic news hits her hard will she be alone or will she have all the support she needs? Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, mentions of others as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story from me with the help of Ashtyn Cena-Orton. Please know this is only FICTION and parts of this story are actually true. Also I don't follow any storylines. Vince owns the WWE while the stars own themselves I would love to own Roman…

Supporting Love

Chapter 1

Casey never thought it would happen to her but it did. Casey loves her girlfriend Skylar and her boyfriend Seth. When the tragic news hits her hard will she be alone or will she have all the support she needs? Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, mentions of others as well.

Supporting Love

Casey Reigns was a doctor in the local emergency room along with her best friend and also lover Skylar Johnson who also was a doctor at the same hospital they worked together. Casey was also dating Seth Rollins who was on the main roster for the WWE. Skylar and Casey had been dating for close to three years when she met Seth through her brother Roman who was dating Skylar. While both Seth and Roman didn't mind the girls' relationship, they also loved their private relationships with their girls. Roman and Skylar had been dating for close to two years while Seth and Casey had been together for nearly a year. Casey had been in a relationship with Scott Anthony who is Skylar's brother and they decided to go different ways but still very close. Scott still saw Casey quiet often as he was also her and Roman's doctor.

Casey was getting ready to head to work and she was looking for her stethoscope that Skylar had given to her for her birthday just a week ago and couldn't find it for the life of her.

"Sky babe have you seen my stethoscope?" Casey asked as she looked through her medical bag before having to leave for work and as usual she couldn't find it. She was about to give up and go get her other one that was upstairs in her bedroom that she shared with Seth.

"Last I saw it was in the bathroom. Do you have to go to work?" Skylar asked from the couch as she was laid up with a broken knee from being in a car wreck a few days before and after having surgery to repair not only the torn ACL they reset the knee cap as well.

Casey sat down on the couch next to Skylar and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend and smiled at her. It killed her to have to go into work but knew she would be in good hands with her boyfriend Roman Reigns and also was also Casey's brother. "Men. I swear both Rome and Seth took it again."

"Who knows which one did it babe." Skylar said as she laid back down on the couch.

"Do you want me to help you to your and Rome's room?" Casey asked "I have to work for a few hours only a four hour shift. Seth told me last night that he really wishes that I wasn't working such long hours."

"I wish I could go to work babe. I miss seeing everyone and being around you and our friends. But Rome is home and will take good care of me." Skylar said as they were both doctor's in the local emergency room in Pensacola at West Florida Hospital.

"I know you do babe and I will miss you this afternoon." Casey said as she walked into the bathroom on the main level and shook her head as her stethoscope was hanging from the doorknob Lord only know who put it there. "Do you need anything?"

"No babe I took a pain pill a few minutes ago and I will be okay. If I need anything Roman is home, you know your brother will take good care of me." Skylar said

"Yes I know that Rome will take good care of you or I will kick his ass. Seth will be home soon as well he is at a signing. How long does Rome have off of work?" Casey asked

"The next 6 weeks. Hunter was nice to let him come take care of me. I love you babe." Skylar said

Casey leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. "If the pain gets worse have Rome bring you in babe. I love you too."

It was nearly five and half hours later that Casey was finally walking back into the house drained after her shift and smiled at Skylar who was sleeping on the couch with her head in Roman's lap and her left leg was propped up on pillows which was probably Roman's doing.

"Hey big bro how is Sky?" Casey asked

"In a lot of pain. How was work?" Roman asked

"Long I missed Sky and worried about her. Also very draining." Casey stated "Do you know what her pain level is?"

"Probably around a 12 Case." Roman said quietly as Skylar moaned in pain.

"How long has she been asleep?" Casey asked "Not good"

"Not long about 30 minutes." Roman said "Seth had to fly out for a meeting with Hunter and Steph he said he would call you tonight."

"I knew about the meeting he sent me a text. Hey babe do you want something stronger for pain?" Casey asked Skylar as she was starting to wake up.

"My leg hurts babe." Skylar said quietly

"I know babe. Let me look at it." Casey said quietly as she took off the brace and grabbed a pair of gloves and took a look at Skylar's stitches. She could tell that there was an infection and her stitches needed to be redone. "Babe you have an infection and need to have it looked at by one of the ER doctors tonight."

"Will you go with us?" Skylar asked

"Yes I will honey. Rome will you help Sky to the truck you can take mine. I will be right out." Casey said. Roman will you help Skylar up and carried her to the car as she said she was feeling hot and not good. It wasn't long and the three were now walking into the ER.

Skylar was finally settled into a room and one of the ER doctors walked in to see how she was doing and was kinda shocked to see Skylar there as she had a high pain tolerance and took the pain better than most men.

"Skylar what happened dear?" Dr. Anders asked

"My leg feels like it is on fire right now." Skylar said

"Not good. Let me take a look at it and we can go from there. I will give you something for pain. How does that sound?" Dr. Anders asked. Skylar just nodded her head in agreement and smiled at Casey who was holding her hand. Dr. Anders took a quick look and saw that her stitches were infected and needed to be redone. Casey walked out to get an IV kit and grabbed a suture kit as well and while she was gone one of the nurses walked in.

"Is Dr. Reigns in with you two?" Stacey asked

"She just stepped out why Stacey?" Skylar asked.

Stacey shrugged her shoulders "I have her lab work back that she ran on herself this afternoon and thought she would like to see the results."

"Well she should be back in a few." Skylar said. Roman had this confused look on his face. Casey usually fought tooth and nail to have blood work done let alone while working. Hell she normally fought about going to the doctor herself unless she was sick.

"Oh okay I will go find her then." Stacey said and left the room with results.

"I wonder what is going on to make Casey order labs on herself." Roman said

"Who knows she has been really run down over the last few days babe." Skylar said

"She isn't sleeping much either." Roman said "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that my pain level is under control and the medication is starting to fight the infection." Skylar said as she laid her head back and was kinda worried about Casey. "What if she is pregnant?"

"How would you feel about that babe?" Roman asked

"Honestly I don't know Rome." Skylar said as the door opened and Casey walked back into the room and smiled at her lover and also her brother. "How come you had labs run on yourself Case?"

"I have been feeling really run down and three days ago while Seth and I were playing around in the shower he found a lump in my right and left breast babe. I saw Scott he did a mammogram and I will know more tomorrow. I didn't want to say anything to anyone till I knew for sure. I will go find Stacey." Casey stood and walked back out of the room and kinda upset with the nurse who even said anything to Roman and Skylar she knew better than to open her mouth to anyone. "Stacey do you have my labs?"

"I do. I went to find you but couldn't and I told Skylar and Roman why I was looking for you was I not say anything?" Stacey asked as she handed the lab results over to Casey who sat down in the chair and sighed.

"No you aren't to say anything to anyone but that person." Casey said as she looked at her own labs and saw that her white count was very high and she was fighting off some type of infection. She looked for the pregnancy test she also had run and it was negative and was happy about that.

"I'm sorry Casey." Stacey said

"I know you are I'm sorry just been a rough two weeks." Casey said as she walked back into Skylar's room and Dr. Anders was doing stitches Roman had such a weak stomach he was standing outside the room. "You okay there big man?"

"Am I ever when someone else is getting stitches?" Roman asked. "What are the results?"

"My white blood count is through the roof. I am seeing Scott tomorrow. Will you and Skylar come with me as Seth is out of town for a meeting?" Casey asked

"I will be there for sure depends on how Skylar is feeling. Why is Seth out of town for a meeting that was today not tomorrow Case" Roman stated

"Okay. I had better get in there." Casey said and she walked into the room. "Hey babe how are you feeling?"

"Tender. Thanks Dr. Anders for this." Skylar said

"You are welcome let the medication finish then we can send you home." Dr. Anders said "I will be back shortly." Then walked out of the room and Roman walked back in and closed the door behind him.

"So what are the results? You're pregnant aren't you?" Skylar asked

"Not pregnant. My white blood count is through the roof and I am seeing Scott tomorrow. My body is trying to fight off something but I don't know what." Casey said

"Could it be Cancer?" Skylar asked quietly she could feel tears present hoping it wasn't.

Casey looked down her worst fear was present and she didn't know how to tell her girlfriend that she was probably right on that. "Who knows for sure will you come with me tomorrow?"

"Sure." Skylar said the room then fell into silence and everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

It wasn't long after that was spoken that everyone was happy to be going home. Rome carried Skylar up to their room and Casey went to hers and cried herself to sleep. Not feeling Seth joined her in bed either and he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close.

A/N: There is a lot to think about from this chapter. What is the real relationship between the girls, is their love strong enough or will it break and shatter. Is Seth truly there or not? What is going on with Casey? Please Review

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	2. Chapter 2

Supporting Love

Chapter 2

Casey didn't sleep that night scared of what Scott would say to her. When she was waking up she was alone in bed she knew Seth was home but didn't see him around. Casey got up and took a quick shower and got dressed and walked into Roman and Skylar's room and smiled when she saw that Skylar was sound asleep. After kissing Skylar's forehead she headed down and was greeted by two sweaty boys who had been out of on a run. Seth kissed Casey on the cheek and headed up to take a shower and Roman did the same. Casey took the time to call her mom and asked if she could come on over as she need her advice on something. After writing a note to everyone else she headed out. It wasn't long and she pulled into her parent's driveway and got out and headed into the house.

"Mom" Casey called out.

"In the kitchen dear. Do you want some coffee?" Patricia asked

"No thanks do you have any sprite?" Casey asked Patricia just nodded her head and watched as her daughter grabbed on and opened the can then sat down on the island. No matter how many times she had been told not to sit there her kids never listened.

"What is going on dear?" Patricia asked

"I'm scared that I might have breast cancer mom. Seth and I were playing around in the shower three days ago he found two different lumps and after seeing Scott and having a mammogram done I get the results today. I also had blood work done yesterday and my white count is very high." Casey said

Patricia smiled softly at her daughter. Sure she wasn't very fond of the idea of Casey dating Seth she thought she could do better. Casey had been dating Dr. Scott Anthony for nearly four years when they broke it off because they wanted different things. Scott was also Casey's doctor. Patricia hoped that one day they both came to their senses and started dating again because they were good for each other. Seth was somewhat controlling and Casey had yet to see it. Patricia smiled at Casey and could see the fear in her daughter's eyes.

"Dear I hope it means nothing but if there is something you have the support of your family. Have you talked to Skylar about all of this dear?" Patricia asked. Patricia was never one to say anything but she wasn't very happy of the idea that her daughter was in love with another woman but if it made her happy then that is what mattered.

"She is the one who said it might be cancer mom. What if she is right?" Casey asked

"Oh sweetheart we wont know for sure till you see Scott." Patricia told her daughter. "Do you want me to come with you for support?"

"No mom but thank you I am a big girl and can handle this alone. I didn't even tell Seth when the appointment was Roman might go or Skylar." Casey said

"Well sweetheart okay. If you want to talk just tell me, please call me with the results." Patricia said as they hugged. "I love you darling."

"I love you to mom and yes I will call and let you know will you please not say thing to daddy yet. I don't want to flip him out yet." Casey said

Patricia smiled at her daughter and nodded her head in agreement. "I will call you later mom" Casey said as she walked out of the house. Casey didn't go back home she headed to the hospital and knew that Scott wanted his own lab work done on Casey and she went straight to lab and had blood work done so it was back for her appointment.

While she was getting blood drawn, Roman and Skylar were talking. "Babe you going with?"

Skylar was looking out the window and didn't want to answer her boyfriend who she was deeply in love with. "I don't want to go Rome." Roman wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close.

"I can understand that but I am going. I will tell Casey that you weren't feeling good. She will understand babe." Roman said Skylar laid her head on his chest and smiled up at him and she slowly walked over to their bed and laid down and Roman propped her leg up and she flipped on the TV in their bedroom and zone out. Roman kissed her forehead and headed down to the kitchen and saw the note. Seth was walking down and smiled at Roman.

"You going with Casey and I to the appointment?" Seth asked

"Yeah. Casey already left. Knowing her she went to talk to mom." Roman said "We can just take one car then she can ride home with you in her car." Seth just nodded his head in agreement. And soon the two were taking off towards the hospital. While they were driving Casey was now waiting in the waiting room of Dr. Scott Anthony hoping the others arrived soon her knee was bouncing up and down and soon after checking in with the receptionist Seth and Roman walked through the door. Seth sat down on one side of her while Roman took the other side.

"Where is Sky?" Casey asked Roman quietly as she looked at Roman.

"Her leg was bothering her and she is resting she took another pain pill." Roman said and smiled at his sister who looked pale.

"Casey Reigns." A nurse called out. Seth stood up and helped Casey stand while Roman stood up too. Casey took her phone out and sent a quick text to Skylar.

_****Hey I miss you but I understand. Love you** CAR **_

Casey then turned her phone to silent and followed the nurse who led them back to Scott's office and told them to have a seat and that the doctor would be in shortly. Seth sat there quietly not knowing what to think he wasn't too worried about Casey. Roman was rubbing Casey's back as he was very worried and they had talked at great length earlier while Casey was over at their parent's house and they had Roman on speaker phone. It wasn't long and Scott walked in.

"Hey Case how are you feeling?" Scott asked as he looked into the eyes of his ex girlfriend who he was still in love with.

"I'm scared, nervous, want me to go on?" Casey asked

"You can stop Case. This isn't easy to say you do have breast cancer but we caught it in the early stages of 1 almost 2. I would like to you see Dr. Hannah Jackson this is her specialty and you will be in great hands." Scott said he could see the tears form right away in Casey's eyes and they started to spill over. "Rome Seth can I have a moment alone with Casey?" Seth stood up not even kissing Casey and walked out of the room he didn't know what to think. Roman kissed the top of Casey's head and walked out. "Case come here." He said once the door was close. Casey stood up and walked over to Scott who wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "It will be okay. I'm here with you every step of the way."

"What are my options Scott?" Casey said quietly.

"There are two different ways to go. We can remove both breast by a double mastectomy or just remove the lumps and do chemo and radiation. It's your choice. I set up and appointment with Dr. Jackson on Monday at 9am. Do you want me to go with?" Scott asked

"I want to do the double mastectomy Scott and not go through chemo or radiation. I don't want to go through that pain." Casey said "Yes you can go with me. Thank you."

"Understandable. I want you go home and relax honey." Scott said

"Can't you get me in sooner with Dr. Jackson?" Casey asked as she laid her head back on Scott's chest.

"Sorry baby she is booked till then. Things will be okay. Do you want me to give you something to make you relax?" Scott asked

"Yes please we both know I wont relax. I have to go talk to my mom and tell her what the news is then go home and tell Sky." Casey said. Scott barely broke contact with Casey when he called his nurse in with the medications and asked her to start an IV knowing she might need more medication later he could tell in her eyes that she had a migraine as well. After getting the IV in place Scott said he would come check on her after his shift was over in the ER that he would text her and tell her he was on the way over. Casey kissed his cheek and thanked him and walked out to face both Seth and Roman.

Seth didn't know what to think he couldn't go through this again. He had lost the love of his life at one point in time to ovarian cancer and he wasn't about to lose Casey either. Seth put on a fake smile and pretended to care when he was lost himself.

"Can we go home and I want to ride with Roman. You can drive my car back." Casey said

"Why do you want to ride back with him?" Seth asked not very happy with that decision that she had already made.

"Because I'm going to call my mom and I want Roman on the phone with me when we tell her." Casey snapped

"You don't need to be snapping at me Case. I do care. I have to head out for a show tonight I wont be home till Tuesday night." Set said and walked out after getting the keys from Casey.

"Was that a plot to get rid of him?" Roman asked as they walked down to his car.

"No I didn't need him hearing what I have already decided till I am ready to tell him. Plus when I call mom I want to tell her with you." Casey said as they walked down to the car.

"Understandable. How are you feeling about all this you are very calm for finding out what you just did." Roman said

"I may look calm on the outside Rome but I'm not on the inside." Casey said as she pulled out her phone and called their mom.

"Case darling how are you?" Patricia asked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Not good mom. I have end of stage 1 almost stage 2 breast cancer." Casey said as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh darling I'm sorry. What is the next step?" Patricia asked as she had tears flowing down her cheeks as well. She had the phone on speaker and Sika was sitting next to her.

"I see the surgeon on Monday and I am going to do a double mastectomy and do reconstruction at the same time." Casey said "That way I don't have to go through chemo and radiation. I couldn't handle that. Might as well get it all now."

"Casey I'm sorry dear. If you need anything or want to rest here you can. You have our support." Sika said

"Thanks daddy. I want to sleep in my own bed. Scott just gave me something to relax me. I will come over after my appointment on Monday. I love you both." Casey said

"We love you too dear." Patricia said "See you on Monday."

Casey hung up the phone and headed upstairs since they were now at the house. Casey needed to tell Skylar what she found out. After walking upstairs she smiled weakly at Skylar.

"NO I will not hear it Casey you are very healthy the test were all wrong." Skylar said tears streaming down her face.

"I wish they were honey but they aren't end of stage 1 almost stage 2. I meet with the surgeon on Monday. I want you go to with me." Casey said

Skylar had tears she didn't want to hear more bad news she wanted everything to be okay with Casey. Skylar moved to her side on the bed and Casey knew that she was done talking and kissed her forehead and told her that she loved her and headed to her and Seth's room. After getting comfy in bed she cried herself to sleep. Roman walked up to check on both girls and peeked in at Casey and covered her up and kissed her forehead then walked into his and Skylar's room and laid down with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please tell me this isn't happening Rome. Tell me that this is all a lie." Skylar pleaded with him.

"I wish I could honey but I can't." Roman said while he held her close she cried into his chest and cried herself to sleep.

While both girls slept Scott was just finishing up his shift at the ER and called to talk to Roman who knew that Casey was up as he could hear her getting sick in the bathroom and told him to come on over that he was still up. It was close to 10pm when Scott arrived and headed up to check on Casey.

"Hiya why are you here?" Casey asked as she started to brush her teeth.

"Came to check you over. Where is Seth?" Scott asked

"Has a show wont be home till Tuesday." Casey said

"Not good. Do you want something else for the pain?" Scott asked Casey just nodded her head after Scott pushed more meds he laid down with her and held her close, his own heart hoping that things would be okay.

Monday was finally here after much talk between Skylar and Casey she decided that she didn't want to go to hear even more bad news. Roman, Scott and Casey were there to hear what Dr. Jackson had to say and she agreed with what Casey was saying and decided to do the surgery on the next Monday and they were doing a double mastectomy with reconstruction right away. Casey asked how long she was expected to be in the hospital and was surprise when she was told about three days.

That afternoon Casey decided to go talk to her boss after her appointment and while she was meeting with him Roman headed home and Scott headed back to work and cleared his schedule for the next three weeks so he could help Casey.

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" Roman asked Skylar

"Tired of being stuck at home. I am finally walking more I can drive and I want to get out of the house. How did the appointment go?" Skylar asked

"Casey is having surgery on Monday. She is having a double mastectomy and reconstruction at the same time." Roman said

"This is all wrong Rome. She doesn't have cancer. I can't handle this." Skylar said she was upset to no end and had packed a suitcase and decided to go back home to St. Louis to clear her mind for a few days.

"Sky babe life is full of up and downs this is Casey's down but it will all be taken care of on Monday." Roman stated as he wrapped his arms around Skylar and held her close.

"I'm not going to sit around and watch Casey slip from my arms my love is slowly fading Rome. I love you both don't follow me I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what Sky?" Rome asked as he was confused

"Us, her and I. I love you don't forget that." Skylar said she kissed him sweetly and headed down and out to her car and headed to go say good bye to her brother. Casey stood in the hall in shock her best friend, her lover left. Casey walked into her room and cried herself to sleep. Roman was shocked his life just walked out on him.

A/N: Oh no what just happened with Skylar is she really leaving Roman and Casey? Please review to find out more

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	3. Chapter 3

Supporting Love

Chapter 3

Roman was upset to no end that Skylar had just up and left but he also could tell that she was hurting, he laid back on their bed after cleaning up the mess that Skylar had made by throwing a glass vase against the wall in anger. Roman was upset and scared for his own sister he didn't know what to think but knew she was making the right choice. Casey was waking up more and got up and used the bathroom and went to find a sweatshirt and slip it on but couldn't find the one she wanted. After looking through everything she realized that it was gone, all of Seth's things were gone.

"Rome" Casey said from his bedroom door.

"What is it Case?" Roman asked as he sat up in bed.

"Seth left me." Casey said

"When did that happen?" Roman asked

"Sometime today while we were gone. Where is Skylar?" Casey asked

"She left and probably headed to St. Louis. I don't have the energy to fight for things right now. I'm more focused on you right now. I love her. I want to take you somewhere." Roman said

Casey looked at Roman and smiled. "Just where do you plan on taking me?" Roman couldn't help but smile at his sister he loved her so much. Sure he couldn't stand her when she was born but his love had grown and she loved him as well even though he drove her up the wall sometimes. "Where to Rome?"

"Italy for a week." Roman said "I know we have to be back by Saturday as you go into the hospital on Sunday." Casey threw her arms around her brother's neck and hugged him tight.

"When do we leave?" Casey asked

"How soon can you pack?" Roman asked her. Casey got up and started to pack right away. Casey threw together some outfits and soon was packed. Roman packed quickly as well and soon they were headed to the airport and sitting on a flight to Italy.

While they were in the air Skylar was landing in St. Louis and headed to her house that she never sold. She needed time to think. By the time she pulled up into her drive Randy was walking over.

"Hey you what brings you to cold St. Louis?" Randy asked as he helped her out of her car and hugged her.

"I left. I couldn't do it anymore." Skylar said as they walked into the house. Skylar sat down on the couch and propped her leg up.

"What do you mean by that Skylar?" Randy asked

"I left them in Pensacola that is what it means Randy." Skylar said. Randy sighed and sat down beside her and could tell that something was on her mind.

"What is going on?" Randy asked

"Casey has breast cancer. I can't work due to my leg right now." Skylar said

"Oh god. What stage of breast cancer does Casey have?" Randy asked this shook him up even more as his own wife had cancer a few years ago and now Landi and very healthy. Casey and Skylar had taken time away from their jobs and helped them out when they could. "Then why aren't you there supporting her? I can see why you can't work sweetie."

"I am walking away from her before I end up watching her die Randy. Stage 1 almost stage 2 and Roman can find someone else." Skylar said standing up and walking away from Randy before the tears were sliding down her face.

"Is she having surgery to remove the cancer cells or what?" Randy asked

"She is having surgery doing a double mastectomy and having reconstruction done right away." Skylar said

"Then why aren't you there to support her?" Randy asked he was confused to why she wasn't there.

"I told you why Randy. I can't stand to see her slip from me." Skylar said

"She wont if she has surgery and they are able to remove everything. You and Casey were here when Landi and I went through her cancer and you can do the same thing." Randy pointed out.

"I don't want to Randy and please leave I just need to be alone." Skylar said

"I know you are hurting as well Sky but you have to be there for them as well." Randy said

"Not if we're not together anymore I don't." Skylar said

"Did you break up with both of them?"

"Yes." Skylar said as her voice catches.

"Sky babe please don't do that. They love you. You and Casey whipped my ass into shape when Landi had cancer and we are stronger than ever she is healthy remember that?" Randy asked. Skylar just nodded her head in agreement. "You can still go and make things right honey." Skylar stayed quiet her back to Randy. "I love you Sky but you are so damn stubborn it's not good." Then took his leave, Randy knew he would check on her later tomorrow.

The week passed quickly Casey and Roman were having fun in Italy she was relaxed for once, yes she was nervous like there was no tomorrow about Monday but she was ready to have this behind her. It was close to 8pm when Casey and Roman walked into the house. Roman knew she was tired and helped her up to her room and she dashed for the bathroom and started to get sick right away. Roman decided to call Scott to see if he could help with Casey he knew that flying and her migraines didn't go well together. Scott headed over he was worried Casey and also Skylar but he knew his sister was in St. Louis he was still worried. Roman picked up Casey and carried her to her bed and helped her get comfy when Scott arrived.

"Hey man how is she?" Scott asked

"Not good she is worried and scared." Roman said

"I can understand that. Where is Seth?" Scott asked

"Fucker bailed on her." Roman said and shook his head.

"I will stay here tonight and just hold her." Scott said

"Thanks for coming. I'm headed to my room. If you need anything wake me up." Roman said

"I will I know my way around the house don't worry about that. I'm here for Casey I still love her." Scott said. Roman just smiled and knew that Scott would always take care of her. Scott headed in and took care of Casey and laid down with her.

Randy headed over to check on Skylar and had text Roman earlier in the week and had let him know that Skylar was at her house. Roman asked him to keep an eye on her. Randy hoped that Skylar wouldn't shut him out. Skylar had barely eaten or slept for that matter. She was thinking about Roman and Casey, but more Roman than anything else. She loved Casey but she wanted more out of life and that was Roman and a family.

Randy rang the doorbell and was kinda shocked when Skylar answered the door and smiled at one of his best friends. "Come eat with us tonight."

"Randy I wont be much company at all." Skylar said quietly.

"We love you anyways Skylar just come with me and enjoy our company." Randy said

"Fine since you wont give up." Skylar said and grabbed her purse and phone. Randy hugged her and they walked over to his house. Landi hugged Skylar and soon the three were sitting down for supper till there was a loud cry from upstairs. Randy got up and headed up to check on their son Logan.

"How are you Skylar?" Landi asked

"Tired and worried. Who is crying?" Skylar asked

"That is our son Logan. He is only 4 weeks old." Landi said as Randy walked back into the kitchen with Logan in his arms. "Did he wake up?"

"Let me see Randy." Skylar said and Randy placed Logan into her arms and she held the infant and had tears in her eyes. "Logan is so cute."

"Thank you. We love him." Landi said with a smile on her face. She could see the tears in Skylar's eyes and knew that she was fighting her own emotions and knew that she was going to go and head back to Pensacola but didn't know when. That night when Skylar headed home she was worried about her and Roman more than she was about her and Casey. She loved both but her love for Roman was stronger than her love for Casey.

****txt to Skylar* Hey you** SBA**

_****Hey** SKJ****_

****You okay?** SBA**

_****Yes** SKJ**_

****Sure. I know you better than that. Also Dr Hannah Jackson is the best for Casey. She is in good hands with her. How's your leg feeling?** SBA**

_****Doing okay** SKJ**_

****Don't shut Case out she needs you too as does Roman** SBA**

_****She has Seth** SKJ**_

****Don't be so sure of that** SBA**

_****What do you mean by that Scott?** SKJ**_

****Don't worry about it. Just wanted to say that I love you and will talk to you later. Hope to see you soon. I love you sis** SBA**

_****Love you too big bro** SKJ**_

As Skylar headed to bed that night she made up her mind to go back to Pensacola that next day and stay with her parents but didn't want them to tell anyone. After booking her flight she headed to bed as her flight was at 4am and that put her into Pensacola around 7am which was an hour before Casey went back for surgery which was scheduled for 8am.

Casey was nervous about surgery sure she was having a double mastectomy and reconstruction right away. Casey didn't know what to think about being under for nearly 8 hours. But she knew that after surgery was done she would be okay. Casey was finally taken back for surgery and Dr. Jackson told Roman and Scott both that a nurse would come out with update every few hours and give them both updates.

Patricia and Sika were there trying to keep Roman calm but so far it wasn't working too well. He was just pacing the floor of the surgical waiting room and if he wasn't pacing Scott was pacing. Scott's parents were there to give support as well. Julie was a doctor and practiced in with Dr. Jackson but didn't like to do major surgeries like this. Matt his dad was also a doctor but a clinical therapist in a local clinic. The parents remained close after Scott and Casey decided to split and were more than thrilled when Skylar started dating Roman.

It was nearly 2 hours into surgery both Roman and Scott were pacing and both Sika and Matt had told them to stop but so far the two boys weren't listening to their dad's at all.

"Roman." A nurse called out. Roman's head popped up and he walked over to the nurse.

"How is Casey doing?" Roman asked Scott standing beside him.

"She is doing great. They are working on her left breast now and so far the cancer is just contained in her breast and lymph nodes and they are being removed." The nurse stated

Roman sighed in relieve. They were taking the lymph nodes out anyways. "Thanks."

"You're most welcome I will be out with another update after a bit." She said and walked back off. Scott sighed even more he was happy that Casey was doing okay. Roman finally sat down and Patricia started to rub his back.

"I just want this to get behind her mom and she be okay." Roman said quietly.

"I know you do son. Casey is a fighter and she will be okay sweetie. Why don't you and Scott go downstairs and get something to eat. If the nurse comes back out I will call you." Patricia said. Roman just looked at his mom and didn't know what to do. "Go on Roman it will be okay."

"Scott let's go before they kick us out of the waiting room." Roman said and Scott just smiled he knew that Patricia was right when she said that Casey was a fighter. The two boys walked out of the waiting room. Both Patricia and Julie both sighed.

"I'm glad they listened for once Julie." Patricia said

"I am too. I know that Casey will be okay. Roman looks down." Julie said

"Julie he is down he is not only worried about Casey also Skylar he misses her plain and simple." Patricia said

"I know she missed him too. I talked to her last night on the phone but I don't know much other than that." Julie said. Patricia just nodded her head in agreement.

The next few hours passed quickly and the nurse was true to her word and gave updates every two hours. Casey was doing great and the doctors were getting ready to do the reconstruction. Roman was almost asleep as was Scott as neither slept the night before. Casey barely did. Scott laid down with her while Roman slept on a cot in the room. It was nearly 7 hours later when Dr. Jackson walked into the waiting room.

"Roman." Dr. Jackson said as she walked over to the group.

"How is she?" Roman asked

"She did great. The cancer was only in her breast and lymph nodes. She looks wonderful with the reconstruction, she chose the right size. Casey is in the clear, we are cancer free." Dr. Jackson said as she smiled at Roman who breathed a sigh of relief.

"That is wonderful news." Patricia said "How long will you be keeping our daughter?"

"It all depends on Casey how she does in the next few days. No more than four days." Dr. Jackson said

"When will she start physical therapy?" Sika asked

"Not for at least 4 weeks I want her to have her stitches out and her to be somewhat pain free when that starts as she will be in more pain then." Dr. Jackson said

"Can I stay up here tonight?" Scott asked

"Yes you can Scott. I know you care about her and I will make sure the nurse know you can care her as well." Dr. Jackson said "We just moved her to recovery Roman a nurse will come get you in about 30 minutes." Roman just nodded his head in agreement.

While they were all talking Skylar slipped back into recover and smiled at Casey and kissed her forehead. "hmm"

"Casey babe what is it?" Skylar asked quietly.

"Skylar is that you?" Casey asked

"Yes it's me. How are you feeling?" Skylar asked

"In a lot of pain it hurts like a bitch." Casey said

"I will go get your nurse." Skylar said and slipped out of the room and talked to Casey's nurse who came in to give her something for the pain. Skylar stepped out into the hall when Roman walked back.

"Skylar?" Roman asked quietly hoping it was her. Skylar looked up and ran over and into his arms. Roman held her close. "Please tell me your back."

Skylar just kissed him deeply and laid her head on his chest and cried. The nurse had also gotten Casey some heated blankets and to grab Scott. "Yes I am back Roman."

"Good because I missed you so much." Roman said quietly as they walked into Casey's recovery room where Scott was just sitting with Casey who had dozed back off. Roman kissed Casey's forehead and told her that their parents were there and would see her once she was in her room and Casey just nodded her head in agreement.

That night after talking with their families Casey was sleeping good against Scott she was happy that she was now cancer free. Roman and Skylar headed home and both were happy that Casey was now cancer free and that they were now back together.

The next day came quick for everyone Casey was starting to wake up and with Scott's help she was able to walk around the room a bit. Dr. Jackson had been into see she was pleased with the results. Dr. Jackson allowed Casey to change into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top.

Casey was flipping through channels when Skylar and Roman came up and as soon as they arrived the boys headed off to get something to eat and the girls were talking and decided that they would stop seeing each other that they wanted to be with the boys only. The night before when Casey had come too Scott had professed his love for her again and they were going to work on them again.

A/N: Yea Casey is Cancer free… What will happen next?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited! Please know this is pure fiction and meant to be taken that way.

Supporting Love

Chapter 4

Casey tried her hardest to get comfy but couldn't. She was sitting up in bed looking at her laptop and was so frustrated she was about to throw it across the room and hoped it would go out the window if she threw it hard enough. Scott left to go home to get cleaned up and grab some clean clothes so Casey was alone for the moment and she was happy about that but she was growing quickly frustrated with the nursing staff as well.

"How is my favorite patient today?" Tara asked as she walked in to do vitals. "Can I have your right arm please?" Casey held out her right arm for Tara. "Okay what is bothering you Casey?"

"Just about everything, I can't move, I can't raise my arms to stretch, I can't even ugh just never mind." Casey stated quietly.

"Casey it's okay to feel frustrated. You just had major surgery sweetie. What else is bothering you?" Tara asked as she wrote down the numbers from her blood pressure.

"My right side is hurting as well." Casey said quietly she had been having pains in her right side over the last few weeks and hadn't said anything. She was an avid runner and went on a run almost every day with Scott or Roman has he had been home as well.

"Do you want me to grab Dr. Jackson she is still here?" Tara asked

"Please also can I have something else for pain?" Casey asked she even hated it when she had to ask for pain but she was in a lot of it.

"Sure. I will be right back." Tara said and walked out to the nurse's station and smiled at Dr. Jackson and told her that Casey was asking for her and then asked one of the other nurses to draw up pain meds then she would push them. The nurse drew up the pain medication and handed it to Tara but never said what it was and walked back into Casey's room and slowly pushed the medication and Casey started to feel sick right away and with Dr. Jackson's help she was in the bathroom sick throwing up everything in her stomach.

"Tara what was just pushed?" Dr. Jackson asked once Casey was done brushing her teeth and settled back into bed.

"I will go check Carrie drew it up for me I thought she checked the chart. I will be right back. Do you want me to draw up something else?" Tara asked

"Sure please use Demerol and that is it." Dr. Jackson said as Scott walked back into the room. Dr. Jackson checked Casey over and talked to her about the pain on her right side and did a sono and sure enough her appendix was inflamed and needed to come out right away. Tara walked back in and smiled at Casey and pushed some Demerol. "Tara what was she given?"

"Morphine, I have it written under the medication that she is allergic but she didn't check. I now have it on a label on her chart saying no morphine allergic to it." Tara said "I'm so sorry Casey."

"It's okay Tara just a simple mistake." Casey said. Scott was beyond pissed off with the nursing staff and walked out and checked her chart and noted the time the morphine was pushed and talked to the nurse in private who said she would always check what was to be given.

"Casey I will do the surgery here in 30 minutes dear." Dr. Jackson said "After that you can change. I hope I don't have to open you up but if we do it will be okay. Do you want Dr. Anthony to call family?"

"I will say no he will call anyways." Casey answered and Scott laughed and kissed her on her forehead.

"It's true I would still call. Who first?" Scott asked

"Might as well call everyone on the list." Casey said as she laid back. Tara helped her change into a gown and wheeled her over to have her surgery. Scott called everyone and they said they would be up shortly. It wasn't 15 minutes later that the family was in Casey's room waiting on Dr. Jackson to come talk to them.

Scott was pacing the hall worried about Casey when Roman came out to talk to him. "Casey will be okay Scott. I didn't realize your feelings had gotten that deep again."

"Roman I have never stopped loving Casey. We talk daily, we run together and since she started dating Seth I was constantly worried about her as well." Scott said

"You and me both on the constant worry part Scott." Roman said "Have you even heard from him?" Roman shook his head no.

"Matter of fact if I see him I will hurt him for leaving like he did." Roman said and Scott laughed he wanted to as well. Scott and Roman had grown up together they were only 11 months older than their sisters and very protective over them as well. Scott had a black belt in jujitsu's and was highly trained in self-defense as well.

It wasn't long and Casey was finally back in her room and this time Dr. Jackson had to open her up to clear out infection as her appendix was about to rupture.

"Scott she did great. I will allow you to take over her care and also I have talked to the nurse they know unless you or Casey ask for them to leave you two alone. They normally do with most cancer patients." Dr. Jackson said

"Thank you again Hannah." Scott said

"You are most welcome I will talk to you later. Your mom is on tonight and will come in and check on Casey when she arrives." Hannah said

Scott laughed and knew he wouldn't be able to lay down with Casey since his mom was on. No matter if the chart said it was okay or not. "Scott your mom knows to let you lay down with Casey as it is a great comfort to her. She wont fight you I know what you are thinking." Hannah said "Also please call me Hannah."

Scott just nodded his head in agreement and smiled at her. "You know my mom well as do I. I also know that no matter what Case's chart said she wont let me. She hovers."

"You know your mom better than anyone Scott. But just know it's okay to lay down with Casey and hold her she needs that right now to heal as well. She has been through a lot. This doesn't just affect the patient it affects the whole family Scott. Casey has a huge support system and you are a major key in that dear. I can see you together." Hannah said

"We have a history that is for sure." Scott said

Skylar laughed at that as she heard what was said. Scott turned to glare at her but it didn't phase her a bit. "Dr. Jackson they have more than a history together they are in love with each other."

"I could tell last night before I headed to my office to get some sleep. Skylar how are you feeling?" Hannah asked

"Drained. I didn't sleep much last week or eat for that matter. Scott shut it now. I was worried about Roman and Casey both. They are my life. Even though Casey and I stopped seeing each other I still worry." Skylar said.

"Walk with me dear. Scott I will be by later to check on Casey if she wants to change she can." Hannah said. Scott nodded his head in agreement and watched as his sister and Hannah walked away.

"Skylar how are you doing with all of this?" Hannah asked as she held open her office door she had on the floor so she was close to patients when she was on call at night.

"I could be better. I am overly tired and haven't slept much, barely eaten but I'm okay. I wont complain much." Skylar said

"Dear you need to take care of yourself as well. If you don't I will be forced to admit you as well. Normally I wont threaten at all but since your mom is on tonight you might want to go home and rest. Before she admits to you sleep. How is your knee?" Hannah asked

"I wont lie it hurts. I don't know what is going on." Skylar said

"How about I call Dr. Andrews over and he can look at it in here and we can go from there. Why don't you take your brace off and give your leg a rest." Hannah said

Skylar nodded her head in agreement she hoped she didn't need surgery again but her leg was throbbing. It wasn't long and Dr. Andrews was looking at Skylar's leg and did a sono on it to check blood flow and saw that there were several bone chips and fragments that needed to come out right away. With much protest from Skylar at first Dr. Andrews reasoned with her and said if they don't come out then a clot could form and that scared Skylar and she agreed as long as she could be in Casey's room that night. Dr. Andrews agreed and it wasn't long Roman was pacing the floor waiting on news on Skylar worried as well.

"Roman." Julie stated from the waiting room trying to get her son's attention. Roman's head snapped up and he stood up and walked over to her.

"How is Sky Julie?" Roman asked

"She is okay. They just opened on her knee. There are a lot of bone chips and fragments that need to be cleared out she is doing great." Julie said she knew that Roman was worried about Skylar.

Roman sighed. "Thank God Julie. Between her can Case I so don't need any more to worry about right now."

"That is understandable. Case is doing great. I just peeked in on her she and Scott are sound asleep. How much sleep have you gotten?" Julie asked

"Hardly any in three months, being on the road will do that to you and then Skylar with her knee and not working I was able to take off for that. Then with Casey Paul gave me the year or however long I needed so I could be around to help out not knowing how surgery would go and all that. I'm asking Sky to marry me Julie." Roman said Julie just smiled she was happy for them both.

"Good she will say yes dear. Now I will have Matt run home and get some pillows and a change of clothes for Skylar. You can lay down with her." Julie said

"Thanks Julie. I need to run home anyways to change and will grab her pillows and clothes to change into." Roman said

"Go dear I will keep you updated." Julie said Roman quickly left and headed home and grabbed Skylar's pillows and her a change of clothes and changed himself and then grabbed some clean clothes for Casey as well. It wasn't long and Roman was walking back up to the floor and walked into Casey's room which was now also Skylar's for the night. Julie pulled him aside and told her that Skylar was just in recovery and would be moved in the next few minutes to her room and all. Roman was pacing and didn't stop no matter how much Scott told him to stop he even flipped Scott off and Scott just laughed. Soon Skylar was in her room and after changing she was resting up against Roman for the night. Thankfully everyone slept through the night.

Julie stopped by and checked on both girls before having to head to the office for a few hours and told Skylar and Roman that they had a few meals made for them and would see them that evening and bring things over.

"Scott I hate this bed." Casey stated as she laid back down. Scott kissed her forehead and held her close. He knew she was tired of being in bed but didn't want her to worn out quickly.

"What do you want to do babe?" Scott asked

"Can we go walk the halls after lunch?" Casey asked

"We can but you are taking a nap before and after." Scott stated and Casey just rolled her eyes at him. Skylar couldn't help but laugh.

That morning Dr. Andrews had been in and released her and they were just visiting for now they had been home and she took a small nap then came back up.

"Case we are headed back home in a few then we will be back up this evening. We can walk the halls together how is that." Skylar said

"Okay sounds good." Casey said. Scott took his turn in rolling his eyes. "What you know I will agree with her." Then pushed her pain pump button and yawned she hated to even admit how much pain she was in.

"I knew you would baby just rest." Scott said quietly. Roman and Skylar headed out and said they would return with something good to eat. Once they walked out. Scott grabbed a set of gloves and checked Casey over she wasn't feeling good. Her stitches for appendix weren't healing correctly and he walked out and grabbed a new suture kit and redid them and after getting a strong dose of pain meds she was snuggled up against him sound asleep.

A few hours passed and Skylar was starting to wake up and smiled at Roman who was still sleeping. She was deeply in love with him and knew he was with her. Skylar slipped out of bed and into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands and went to snuggle back up with Roman who she found sitting in bed.

"Come here babe." Roman said and patted the bed next to him. Skylar climbed back into bed and smiled at Roman who kissed her forehead. "While I was in Italy with Casey I got you something."

"Oh?" Skylar asked

Roman smiled at her and kissed her sweetly and pulled the drawer open next to him on his side of the bed and pulled out a small box and handed it to her. "Open it." Skylar opened up the box and smiled. "No matter what has gone on in our lives where we were I knew that you were the one for me. Will you please marry me?" Skylar smile at Roman and handed the box back to him. Romany looked confused.

"Put the ring on me baby." Skylar said as she held out her left hand. Roman slid the ring on.

"Marry me baby." Roman said quietly

"YES ROMAN." With that being said Roman gently took Skylar over and made love to her.

Casey was still sleeping and Scott had run down to the café to get something to eat when a man came up to the nurse.

"Excuse me." He said

"Can I help you?" Tara asked sweetly as she looked at the man who had a hat on and a thick bear but it was neatly kept. He was pretty tall.

"Yes can you please tell me where Casey Reigns is please?" he asked

"I'm sorry but she is sleeping and recovering. Without her permission I am not allowed to tell you where she is." Tara said

The man looked quite defeated and didn't know what to say he walked back out to the waiting room and just sat down. Scott walked back up and smiled at Tara. "Hey I'm back Tara."

"Okay Dr. Anthony." Tara said

"Please call me Scott. It's bad enough my mom is a doctor up here as well as my dad who sees people up here when they are in as well." He said

"I know your mom but who is your dad?" Tara asked

"My dad is a clinical therapist." Scott said "Sees patients up here every now and then." Tara just nodded her head in agreement and went back to work.

"Scott before I forget a man came by asking to see Casey and I wouldn't let him back without knowing who he was. He was pretty tall had a neatly kept thick beard." Tara said

Scott racked his brain to figure out who it was but couldn't think of anyone right off hand. "Thanks for letting me know Tara. If he comes back in please let me know right away."

"I will." Tara said and Scott walked into Casey's room and smiled when she was still sleeping. He grabbed his laptop and sat down at the table in the room and fired it up and checked his emails and saw one from one of his best friends and replied back asking him to come back to Pensacola and go into practice with him.

A/N: Who stopped by Casey's room? Could it be Seth? Looks like there is a wedding to plan! Please Review!

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited! Please know this is pure fiction and meant to be taken that way.

Supporting Love

Chapter 5

Roman and Skylar were laying in bed wrapped up in each other's arms after making love as an engaged couple both were drifting back off to sleep. When the man walked back to the nurse's station and smiled it was a different nurse.

"Can I help you?" she asked when she looked up.

"Yes you can baby doll you can let me take you to supper." He said

"Don't know about that I don't get off for five more hours. What else can I help you with?" she asked

"You could point to which room Casey Reigns is in I would love to surprise her." He said

"Sure she is in …" She started but Tara walked back out of a room and saw what was going on.

"Not going to happen there. I already told you once she is recovering and I wont allow you go to back and disrupt her recovery." Tara said "Cathy you know better." The man looked defeated again but he knew the nurse's name now and he walked away.

"Cathy what was that?" Tara asked

"He is cute deal with it. If he wants to surprise Casey let him do it. That isn't up to you who can and can't go into her room." Cathy said

"It is when she has asked for no visitors unless it is her brother Roman Reigns or Dr. Skylar Johnson. If you can't go by those rules then find another unit to work on." Tara said "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes you do Tara." Cathy said and got up "I'm going on my break." And walked off. Tara shook her head at Cathy. The patients were limited on this floor as it was the cancer unit and each patient had a care team and one nurse who cared for them for 24 hours. Tara so far had been caring for Casey's unless she was gone. Tara walked into check on Casey who was sleeping. "Scott" he looked up and saw that Tara was in the room.

"What is it?" Scott asked. Tara motioned for him to follow her he checked on Casey who was still sleeping and followed her out of the room.

"So you know the man is still here. Cathy almost let him come back. I am putting a sign on her door that says check in at nurse's station." Tara said

"Do you know who it is?" Scott asked nervous it might be Seth or even one of Casey's ex boyfriends.

"No I don't know his name he never said it. I was walking out of a patients room after checking on them as I am the charge nurse and Cathy was about to tell him. I have gotten on to her for it and she is now on break." Tara said

"Thank you and sign would be nice. I just hadn't thought of it yet. Since Casey is in for two or three days yet." Scott said "I will go find out what I can I bet he is still in the waiting room." He walked back to Casey's room and grabbed his cell phone and kissed Casey's forehead and walked out into the waiting room.

The man was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the nurse to come out and talk to him he hoped that he could sweet talk his way into Casey's room and pay her a little visit. He didn't expect a nurse to be so run or demanding when asking to see a patient. So far he knew that Roman and Skylar had been up as he had watched them from afar and her parents. He knew that he couldn't call any of them as he wasn't well liked. The past he had with Casey wasn't very nice. They had dated for nearly two years and during those two years he was very rough with Casey or Asey as he liked to call her. He threw her around punched her a few times and in the end it was the little bitch Skylar that had saved her life. He finally got the message about a year later not to come see Casey but he still wanted her back. Not knowing that she was now seeing someone else. With work he knew that she at one point was dating Seth Rollins who he had tried to scare off but it didn't work, but in the last two weeks Seth had disappeared and was no longer at house or live shows yes he had been keeping close track of Casey's life.

Scott walked into the waiting room and sighed when he saw the man and groaned to himself it was her ex Wade Barrett. Needless to say Scott wasn't happy with him at all he had been there for Casey through everything and knew what damage he had caused. Scott's cell phone was ringing and it had caught the attention of Wade and he looked up.

"Dr. Anthony." He answered

"Hey it's Randy just so you know Wade is in Pensacola." He said

"I know. What now?" Scott asked

"Get either Roman or I can fly out which do you want?" Randy asked

"Did you let the first know?" Scott asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"He knows I'm shocked you don't see him too." Randy said he knew why Scott was in talking in code because Wade was right there.

Scott looked up and smirked that Roman was standing right behind Wade and he had no clue. "Now I do. Why couldn't you point that out before?"

"Smartass. I'm on the way anyways Landi and I are in Pensacola for a few weeks." Randy said

"See ya shortly." Scott said and hung up.

"Why are you here Scott?" Wade asked

"I'm on call tonight this is my floor tonight." Scott answered

"Then you can get me back to see Casey the stupid nurse wont let me." Wade said

"Why do you think I will get you back there?" Scott asked

"Because you are the doctor on call that is why." Wade stated

"Not going to happen Wade." Roman said from behind him. Wade turned around and saw that Roman and Skylar were there.

"Hey baby come to me and we can all make this go away." Wade stated

"And why would I come near you? You ruin Case's life do you think she liked what you did to her?" Skylar asked

"She begged for it. You are just the bitch to who got her to leave me." Wade stated as he walked towards Skylar who moved to where her back was against the wall. Roman reached for her but Wade pulled her close. Skylar struggled against him Roman walked up and tried to help but Wade pulled her up close against him again. Skylar turned around and swung at Wade's nose and connected and she could hear bones breaking as blood gushed from his nose she walked over to Roman who held her close.

"Sorry babe." Roman said quietly. Skylar laid her head on Roman's chest and breathed in his clean soapy scent and relaxed.

Casey was waking up from having a dream and screamed when she saw that she was alone. Scott heard her and ran back to the room and sat down next to her and held her close. "Breathe." As he listened to her. Tara heard Casey scream and saw her breathing was rapid and called Dr. Jackson who told her to push some Ativan to keep her calm and to call if there was any other problems. Tara walked in and pushed some more medications and Casey was finally able to get her breathing under control.

"He was here Scott." Casey said quietly

"Who was sweetheart?" Scott asked as he rubbed her back. Skylar and Roman walked in and sat down as well. Both were worried about her.

"Wade. I could hear his voice at the nurse's station one nurse was going to let him back while Tara wouldn't. Why is he here?" Casey asked

"I don't know baby just rest okay." Scott said quietly. Casey closed her eyes and shifted in bed. Roman walked out of the room trying to keep his temper in check he knew the reason Wade was there and he called the one person he didn't want to talk too and that was Seth. The call to Seth didn't go as planned he just laughed said he wasn't scared of Roman and hung up on him. Roman walked down to get something to drink and grabbed a few other ones as well for Casey, Scott and Skylar then headed back up.

"I take it your temper is now in check Rome?" Skylar asked as he sat down beside her and kissed her temple.

"Yes." Roman said quietly and handed her a Dr. Pepper then Scott his. Casey had drifted back off to sleep and Scott was just rubbing her back. "Let's head back home babe Case is sleeping."

Skylar just nodded her head in agreement she was tired and needed to lay down and get off her knee. "Scott we will be back up tomorrow. Are you on tonight?"

"No mom is." Scott said and as soon as he said that Julie walked in and smiled at all four. "See."

Skylar giggled as Scott rolled his eyes. "Hiya mom."

"Hiya yourself you two headed home?" Julie asked

"We are mom I'm tired and worn out but happy." Skylar said as she showed her mom the ring that Roman had proposed with. Julie was in awe over the ring and hugged them both. Skylar and Roman headed out.

"How is she?" Julie asked Scott as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Sore, in pain and I can hear you." Casey said as she tried to get comfy again. "I can't get comfy either my back hurts."

"I'm sorry dear. Let me check you over and maybe Scott will give you a massage we can put you in a gown to get the full effect then back into tank top sound okay?" Julie asked as she stood up and grabbed a set of gloves and checked Casey's stitches and her drains which she was pleased with no more fluid. "Would you like your drains out?"

"Are they ready to come out Julie?" Casey asked

"Yes they are dear you are doing great and no drainage so they can come out. I will go get what I need then be right back. Do you want Scott to stay in the room?" Julie asked

"Yes." Casey said and Julie walked out of the room. Scott pressed a light kiss to her lips and then her forehead. It was nearly 30 minutes later that Casey was now drain free and happy about that as well. Scott started in on the massage and then helped Casey back with the compression and her tank tops then pushed some pain meds as she was also free of the fluids but had a pic line in case she needed pain meds and didn't have to be poked.

"Feel better?" Scott asked as he laid back down with Casey and held her close she rested her head on his chest and kissed it even though it was covered by a shirt.

"Much. Scott I know we talked and that we are back together but where do we go from here?" Casey asked

"Case I'm not going anywhere I love you and my love has never gone away. I would like us to start dating again but if you aren't ready for that then I understand." Scott stated

Casey sat up in bed and crossed her legs underneath her and looked at Scott and sighed they had never talked about why they stopped seeing each other they just did. "Scott we were at different places in our lives when we stopped seeing each other but never went different ways. I love you and my love hasn't stopped either. I needed that time we had away from you to realize that I always want you in my life."

Scott smiled and kissed her sweetly. "Case babe I feel the same way. We stayed close after we spilt we were still around each other. Always hanging out, going on runs to dinner and it felt like we were still together till Seth came into the picture. Did you realize he was trying to control you?"

It was Casey's turn to smile at Scott she only nodded her head she could remember the few fights they had over Seth being controlling and not talking for a few days. Seth wasn't one who would let her out of his sight unless she was working or he was gone on the road. There were also a few times between Seth and Casey that she had left her own house to find Scott to talk to him and he always held her and comforted the best he could and they usually fell asleep in each other's arms. "Scott we were stupid to break up."

"I don't think we were honey we needed that time to see that we were perfect together. I love you Casey." Scott told her and kissed her with passion. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Casey smiled at Scott and nodded her head in agreement she wanted that as well. Scott go up from the bed and walked over to his bag and grabbed a little box out of it. "I didn't want to do this in the hospital but I can't live without in my life Casey will you marry me?" as he opened up the box and Casey gasped the ring was beautiful she was in awe.

"Yes" barely a whisper. Scott slid the ring onto her finger it was a perfect fit as he kissed her.

"I want you Scott." Casey said with a smirk on her face. Scott smiled at her. "I know we have to wait but I still want you."

"I want you too baby but I will not hurt you at all. You are my life and I will forever wait till you are cleared and been told it's okay." Scott said Casey stood up with Scott's help and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Casey walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and used the bathroom then washed her hands and smiled at Scott. "Can we walk?"

Scott sighed he didn't want her over doing anything at all but knew she needed to walk some as she was tired of being in bed all the time. "For a bit honey I don't want you completely worn out and we are taking it slow." Casey just nodded her head in agreement and they slowly walked the halls of the unit. Casey really didn't want to go anywhere else but she wanted to get a few things out of her office and her laptop charger was down there.

"Scott can we walk down to the ER my charger for my laptop is down here. We will be in and out." Casey said quietly. Scott kissed her forehead.

"If it gets too much we are using a wheel chair baby. Do you want a shirt to put on instead of you tank top or it can go over."

Casey jut nodded her head in agreement and smiled at Scott when he pulled out her favorite shirt of all time that he had and slipped it on for her and they walked out and told Tara they were going down to the ER for a few things that Casey needed and Tara said okay and see them soon. Casey just hoped that no one stopped them down in the ER. It wasn't long and everyone was stopping Casey and she was getting tired of being questioned about why she wasn't working and why she had and IV in her arm. She finally just told people that she had to have her appendix taken out and was opened up and had to stay a few days. Casey was never so thankful to see her office and after grabbing what she needed not only her charger for her computer but also some lotion she kept there as Scott promised to give her a massage later on. It wasn't long and Casey was so happy to lay down as was worn completely out and wanted to lay down she was sore from stretching and after using the bathroom she crashed in Scott's arms after receiving something for the pain.

A/N: Looks like Wade tried to get back to Casey but it didn't happen. Hopefully nothing else will hinder Casey in her recovery… Please Review

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited! Please know this is pure fiction and meant to be taken that way.

Supporting Love

Chapter 6

Casey was going stir crazy she was tired of sitting in the hospital when she could be home resting in her own bed. Scott walked into the room and smiled at Casey who flipped him off.

"Okay what is wrong?" Scott asked as he sat down on the bed next to her. Casey laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm tired of being in the hospital Scott, I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed. Although I do want to get a new bed." Casey said

"Why a new one?" Scott asked he was confused.

"It's Seth's bed and it isn't all that comfy." Casey stated

"I don't blame ya babe. My bed is comfy we could use it." Scott said

"You wouldn't mind moving it over to the house?" Casey asked

Scott just smiled and kissed her forehead "Not at all babe. Why don't you try to rest." Casey was trying to hide a yawn and it wasn't working out to well.

Casey laid back on the bed and sighed even more she hated being in the hospital and wanted to go home. Casey rolled her right side and cuddled into her pillows and one of Scott's and drifted off to sleep. Scott was rubbing her back when Skylar walked in.

"Hey Scott." Skylar said quietly

"Hey yourself how are you?" Scott asked

"Tired, been doing physical therapy and its draining." Skylar said

"That is understandable. Remember when we were kids and I broke my rotator cuff I hated therapy on it." Scott said quietly as he kept rubbing Casey's back. "I wonder how she will feel with having therapy for close to six weeks."

"Yeah that crossed my mind as well. Will a massage therapist come in and start massages?" Skylar asked

"That is a good question. I really don't know Sky. I will call Hannah here in a bit that is a really good idea it will help keep her muscles loose and not so tight." Scott said "I like how your mind works."

Skylar just smirked at Scott. "I have always been the smart one Scott you just now figuring that out?"

Scott shook his head at his sister and smiled. "No but remember who graduated at the top of his class not only in high school but also medical school." Skylar just mocked him.

"I did as well. Casey as well smartass." Skylar said "I had better head home and rest for a bit before having to cook supper."

_****txt to Skylar** Hey I'm ordering out what do you want and I will meet you at the hospital and see if Scott and Casey want something as well ** RAR**_

Skylar looked at her phone and smiled. "Rome is wanting to grab us all supper what do you and Casey want?"

"Um Olive Garden sounds great. I know Casey will want the Chicken and Gnocchi soup with the Chicken Alfredo and I will take the same thing."

Skylar just nodded her head in agreement and send a text back to Roman who quickly agreed to everything and said he would pick everything up and be up soon. It wasn't long and Roman was walking into Casey's room and soon the four were eating supper and Casey was more than happy to have something else besides hospital food. Scott and Casey shared the news of their engagement and both Skylar and Roman were more than thrilled about it. Casey drifted back off to sleep while Roman and Skylar were there and Scott walked out to talk to the nurse and hoped that Hannah was on call or still at the hospital.

"Tara is Dr. Jackson still here tonight?" Scott asked

Tara just smiled at Scott she thought he was very handsome but had never said anything to him or anyone that she had a crush on him. "She is I can get her for you if you want."

"Will you please?" Scott asked

"Sure. I will call her now for you." Tara said as she picked up the phone and talked to Dr. Jackson who said she was on the way over to talk to Scott and Casey. "She is on the way."

"Thank you Tara." Scott said

Tara just nodded her head and went back to looking at patient's charts and updating them. It wasn't long and Dr. Jackson walked over to Scott. "Scott."

"Hey Hannah Skylar asked a question today and I thought it might be a good thing as well. Is a massage therapist going to come in and start massages so Casey's muscles don't get so tight and ridged that way she isn't so tight." Scott asked

Hannah just smiled at Scott. "Good idea I like Skylar's thinking. I will call one of our massage therapists that we use and will have her come to Casey."

Scott just nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you Hannah."

"You are welcome Scott. I might see about sending her home in the next day or two. I wont keep her more than a week." Hannah said "I will have the massage therapist come into tomorrow, you can also do them at home as well."

"I will. I know that Casey wants to be home." Scott said

"I don't blame her at all. This has been a long week for her and it's only Wednesday and she has been in since Sunday." Hannah said.

Scott just smiled and walked back into Casey's room. "Sky Hannah liked your idea about a massage therapist and will have one come in tomorrow. Case asked me to move in is that okay?"

"That is fine Scott, she needs a new bed." Skylar said as she leaned against Roman who wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Yes she does. I am thinking either we use my bed or get her a new one. Not sure yet what we might do." Scott said

"If you get a new one let me know and we can work around her room and get it cleaned up." Skylar said

"Thanks Skylar." Scott said "I will look online soon and see what I can find. Why don't you two head home."

Skylar smiled and hugged her brother and kissed his cheek, then kissed Casey's forehead. Roman kissed Casey's forehead and they headed out. Scott grabbed his laptop and fired it up as he sat down in the recliner in the room and pulled up the footrest and waited for his computer to load. After logging into his email he had a ton and shifted through them all after replying to the one he wanted too he finally went started to look at beds. He knew that Casey wanted a King and he didn't blame her one bit he did as well. Scott stepped out and called Patricia and asked if they would come up tomorrow morning so he could go and get some things done and they were more than willing to come and sit with Casey.

Casey was starting to wake up and moaned as she wasn't feeling good everything was sore and tender at the moment. After sitting up in bed and looking around and saw that Scott wasn't in the room. Casey slowly eased herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands and went to pull her hair up but she couldn't raise her arms very much at all. Casey broke down crying and slide down the wall of her hospital room and started to cry. Tara walked in to check on Casey and get her vitals and saw that she was crying.

"Casey what is wrong?" Tara asked as she sat down on the floor beside her.

"I wanted my hair up and I can't even do that. I can barely raise my arms. Why would Scott want to be with me?" Casey asked. Scott was standing in the door when she asked the question. Scott sat down beside her and pulled her close.

"I'm with you because I love you baby. What do you need help with?" Scott asked

"My hair I want it up and I can't lift my arms I can't do anything." Casey said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Casey would you like to take a shower and get cleaned up and I can French braid your hair and it would be out of your face." Tara said

Casey just nodded her head in agreement. "Let me go get the wrap for you pic line, and a take the bandages off. Scott can either help you or I can." Tara said.

"Scott can then he can tell you when I am out." Casey said Scott stood up and helped Casey up and helped her get undressed while Tara went to get the supplies. It was nearly 30 minutes later that Casey finally felt somewhat normal and let Tara braid her hair and she was finally in clean clothes and laid against Scott and he was rubbing her back.

The couple just laid there in each other's arms and their love for each other. Casey slept through the night after getting something for pain and Scott finally drifted off. The next morning came quick and Scott was up before she was and after getting cleaned up he walked out and was met by Patricia and Sika who were staying up with Casey for the day. Scott thanked them again and headed out to get them a new bed and clean clothes for them both. Patricia walked into Casey's room and smiled at her daughter who was sleeping on her side sound asleep and kissed her forehead. Sika had gone down to get them something to eat and drink and while he was gone Casey was starting to wake up.

"Good morning sleepy head." Patricia said quietly as she sat down on the bed beside Casey

"Morning where is Scott?" Casey asked as she sat up in bed some.

"Scott ran home to clean up grab you some clean clothes and run a few errands dear. How are you feeling?" Patricia asked

"Tender right now mom. Where is daddy?" Casey asked

"Down getting something to eat do you want me to call him and have him get you something?" Patricia asked

"Yeah. Biscuits' and gravy please if they have it. Thanks mom." Casey stated as she slowly sat up in bed while Patricia called Sika who said he would gladly pick that up for Casey. Casey slowly made her way into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands. She was really tender.

While Casey was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, Scott was out buying them a new bed. Scott just hoped that Casey was okay, he was really worried about her since last night when she finally broke down. Casey wasn't feeling good and started to feel nauseated and started to get sick. Patricia heard her and walked in to hold her hair back and get a washcloth nice and cold. Casey was finally done getting sick and sighed she knew this meant she wasn't going home soon. After getting settled back into bed Patricia walked out to get her nurse.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked

"Yes Casey Reigns was just getting sick and wants to know if she can have anything for the nausea." Patricia said

"I will look at her chart and be right in. Dr. Anthony will be in soon to check on her and get her vitals." The nurse said.

Patricia just nodded her head in agreement and smiled at Julie who walked up. "Good morning Patricia how are you?" Julie asked

"Good just worried about Casey. You on all day?" Patricia asked as they hugged.

"Yes I am I was just coming to check on Casey and look at her stitches and change bandages and take her down to massage therapy." Julie said

"She would love a massage right now. I hate seeing her not feeling good." Patricia said

"I don't either. Casey has been wonderful through all of this. Let's go check on her has she eaten yet?" Julie asked as they walked towards Casey's room.

"No she just got sick. I know she has to have a migraine or she wouldn't have gotten sick." Patricia said. Julie just nodded her head in agreement. After checking Casey over gently, the two walked down to Massage Therapy.

"Julie are you staying with me?" Casey asked

"I can do you want me too?" Julie asked

"Please." Julie just smiled at her soon to be daughter in law and sat down by her. Katie who was the massage therapist smiled at her new patient and started to look at her stitches and took notes and soon started in on the massage which hurt Casey even more when she had to move her arms. Casey was in tears by the time her massage was over. Julie wasn't happy. Katie hadn't been rough at all. By the time Casey was in her room she had ice packs on her sides and sound asleep in bed due to pain medication. Scott was finally walking back into Casey's room and smiled at his soon to be wife.

Patricia and Sika were still there with Casey who was covered up by heated blankets and sleeping good. Scott kissed her forehead and Casey barely woke up.

"What is wrong babe?" Scott asked as he sat down beside her.

"My sides hurt right now." Casey answered quietly

"Do you want me to lay down with you?" Scott asked

"No just let me sleep." Casey said Scott was shocked when she said no usually she would jump at the chance to be in his arms. Scott walked out and found his mom and talked to her and knew that massage therapy wasn't so good for the moment but it needed to be done. The afternoon passed quickly for nearly everyone. Patricia and Sika headed home for the day and would be up later that evening or tomorrow while Skylar and Roman headed up.

Casey was sitting up in bed and groaned when the food was placed in front of her for supper. "Nothing looks or sounds good."

"I know baby but you need to eat." Scott said quietly

Casey just glared at Scott and laid back down and faced the door and closed her eyes. Scott sat down on the bed next to her and started to rub her back. Casey didn't want to be touched but found his touch gentle and firm and yet still comforting.

"I'm sorry Scott."

"It's okay honey. You aren't feeling the best and just need to rest. I will go out after a bit and get you something different. Just rest. Do you want something for pain?" Scott asked

"No." Casey said and shut her eyes she was trying to work through the pain at the moment. Tears present and she just laid there and cried herself to sleep with Scott rubbing her back.

It was close to midnight when Casey woke up and sat up in bed. Scott wasn't in the room as he was on call that night for the ER and wasn't happy she was alone. Casey slowly made her way out of bed and into the bathroom to use it then after washing her hands she started to feel light headed and started to pass out after grabbing the counter she fell and blacked out and when she fell she hit the call button for the nurse.

Tara was on that night and walked in and saw Casey who was still passed out and bleeding from her forehead.

A/N: Oh no what happened with Casey is she okay? How are Skylar and Roman doing? Please Review! So for not updating sooner I was kinda stuck. Any idea let me know via private message!

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited! Please know this is pure fiction and meant to be taken that way.

Supporting Love

Chapter 7

Tara with the help of another nurse got Casey back into bed and paged the doctor who was on call that night. After checking Casey over and getting stitches in her forehead she was taken down for a CT scan and it was shown that she had a minor concussion. Casey was sleeping soundly when Scott walked up to check on her and after talking to the doctor he just walked in and laid down on the bed with her and held her close. Casey shifted and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't up here honey." Scott said quietly

"It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Casey said "Are you still working?"

"No babe I'm off but working tomorrow part day." Scott said "Sleep baby." Casey kissed his chest as he was in a sleeveless shirt and drifted back off to sleep. Scott finally drifted off to sleep.

The next day came quick for Scott he wasn't used to being on call in the ER then up and working at his practice but right now the ER was down four doctors with Skylar and Casey being two of them so he filling in. While Scott eased himself out of bed he cleaned up quickly and placed a kiss to Casey's forehead and walked over to his office and walked in and laid back down on the couch in his office knowing his nurse would find him when it was time to start seeing patients.

Dr. Jake Jones who is close friends with Scott, Casey and Skylar was walking on to the unit after checking on his own patients he was a doctor on the same floor as Scott just in a different office. Jake walked into Casey's room after hearing a few nurses talking about Dr. Reigns being in the hospital after a surgery the other day and wanted to check on her. Jake saw that Casey was still sleeping and saw that she had stitches at her hairline on her left side and she was curled up on her right side and into the pillows. Jake took a seat in the recliner that was facing the bed and just watched her sleep. It was nearly 45 minutes later that Casey was starting to wake up as she was in a massive amount of pain not only from her chest, her side and now her forehead.

"Hi Casey." Jake said quietly

"Hmm hiya why are you here?" Casey asked

"Visiting you." Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Okay smartass why?" Casey asked

"To see how you were doing." Jake answered.

Casey rolled to her back and groaned in pain and looked at Jake. "Just peachy Jake just peachy."

Jake could tell that something was wrong and shook his head at Casey "Sure Case."

"Um let's see. I'm in the hospital appendix removed, now 8 stitches to my forehead, you tell me how I am."

"Geeze Casey." Jake said as he stood up from the recliner.

"Sorry I'm not in the best of moods." Casey said quietly.

"It's okay I thought I would stop by and see you and I will check on you later." Jake said as he started for the door.

"Jake you don't have to leave. I'm sorry. Sit we can talk." Casey said as she sat up in bed and hissed in pain. She was sore everywhere.

"Sit back Casey." Jake said as he sat down on the end of her bed worried about her now.

"You haven't talked to Scott have you?" Casey asked

"No why?" Jake asked

"I had a double mastectomy Jake with reconstruction right away." Casey said as she felt tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't know Casey I was just up here after my shift checking on some patients and heard a few nurses saying how Dr. Reigns was now in the hospital. I asked what room and came to check on you." Jake said

Casey just nodded her head. "I'm now cancer free."

"That is good. I had better let you get some rest. Call my cell if you need anything." Jake said as he stood up again.

"Jake you don't have to leave unless you have to go home to Blake." Casey said

"I do need to get home but not to her." Jake said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh okay. Will you send my nurse in please?" Casey asked

"Sure. I mean it Casey call if you need anything." Jake said and walked out of the room and went to find her nurse. "Katie."

"Yes Dr. Jones what can I help you with?" she asked

"Casey is asking for you." Jake said

"Okay I will head in there in a minute. Are you on this unit tonight or tomorrow?" Katie asked

"Tomorrow. I need to head out. If she needs anything call my cell." Jake said

"I will." Katie said and walked into Casey's room "Hi Casey what can I do for you?"

"I'm in a ton of pain. Which annoying doctor is on today?" Casey asked as she eased herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands and walked back out.

"It's Dr. Samuels." Katie said

"Great who is that?" Casey asked as she laid back down in bed.

"She is a newer doctor here and is very nice." Katie said "Let me get your vitals and then I will get pain meds and will have her come in and talk to you and see what that plan is for the day." Casey held out her right arm and Katie took her blood pressure and felt her pulse and took her temp and wrote everything down.

Katie walked out and found Dr. Samuels and drew up pain meds and walked back into Casey's room and told her that Dr. Samuels would be in soon. Casey just nodded her head in agreement and sighed as she tried to get comfy as Katie pushed the medications slowly. When Casey sighed Katie could tell that something was wrong and knew better than to ask right away and would check on her after the doctor had been in. Once Katie left Casey laid back in bed again and had tears present wishing that Scott was there or at least Skylar. She knew she could call but didn't want to bother anyone. It wasn't long and a doctor walked into the room.

"Good Morning Casey I am Dr. Amanda Samuels." She said as she smiled at Casey.

"Hi Dr. Casey Reigns aka patient." Casey said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you. Let me listen to your heart and lungs then check your stitches. How much pain are you in?" Dr. Samuels asked

"A lot of pain mainly from my chest and head but my side not much." Casey said "Probably a 10 on the pain scale." The doctor just nodded then listened to her patient who was nice and clear and checked her stitches.

"I will have Katie who is your nurse all day draw up more pain medication. What did you have earlier or do you know?" Dr. Samuels asked.

"I don't know it didn't sting or burn when she pushed medication." Casey said

"Sounds like she may have given you Toradol, I know that doesn't always work unless you have kidney stones and you don't. I will order another CT scan and also PET Scan for later this afternoon." Dr. Samuels said

Casey just nodded her head in agreement. "Is it okay if I take a walk over to see Dr. Anthony?"

"Just tell your nurse first and I would like it if someone walked with you. That way if you start to feel light headed she can help you back to your room. Do you want Demerol or Nubian?" Dr. Samuels asked

"It doesn't matter to me. Also can I get some fresh sheets? Can I take a shower after a bit?" Casey asked

"Yes you can I read your chart and your stitches are water proof as are the others. Please call me Dr. Amanda" She said

"Okay you can also call me Case." Casey stated

"Do you want to take your shower now or wait?" Dr. Amanda asked

"Now if I can that would be nice." Casey said

"I will send in Katie then she can push the pain medication after your shower and if you want she or even I can braid your hair. How is Scott?" Dr. Amanda asked

"Busy working that is all I know. I'm afraid he is mad at me right now." Casey said

"Why do you say that?" Dr. Amanda asked as she sat down on the edge of Casey's bed.

"I was up and out of bed by myself and well passed out and well this happened and a minor concussion. If I would have had someone with me or he was here it wouldn't have happened." Casey said and looked down.

"Casey things like this happen sometimes. I know Scott isn't mad at you at all. He is probably upset with himself that he wasn't here when it happened." Dr. Amanda said with a smile. "Let me go get Katie and you can get cleaned up. Do you want to stay in your own clothes or a gown?"

"That depends am I to go back down for massage therapy?" Casey asked.

"Well when I read your chart I saw Dr. Anthony's notes to have it every other day. So not today. I will probably keep you till Sunday morning. You have done wonderful dear." Dr. Amanda said

"Julie was with me and saw how much pain I was in. I so can't wait to be apart of her family. I am in more ways than one but still getting married to Scott I can't wait for." Casey said

"I'm happy for you. Scott is a wonderful man and very caring and compassionate." Dr. Amanda said. Casey just smiled and looked down at her ring. "Let me see."

Casey held out her left hand which held a beautiful princess cut 3 carat diamond ring with had tiny diamonds on the side as the center stone was set at angle and the prongs had tiny diamonds on them as well. "Very beautiful. How long have you and Scott been together?"

"Close to 6 years. We dated for 5 broke up for a year and half stayed very close and he is also my doctor my boyfriend at the time is a professional wrestler and I were playing around in the shower he found lumps in both of my breast. I called Scott that afternoon and had him do a complete work up." Casey said as she had tears present.

"Go on Casey sometimes it's nice to talk about this and it will help you heal." Dr. Amanda said

Casey took a deep breath. "That afternoon Scott did a mammogram and two days later while my girlfriend who is also my best friend was in the ER as she had a broken knee, I had labs run on myself and the nurse came in and told her and my brother what was going on. I saw my labs and my white count was through the roof. I saw Scott the next morning found out I had end of stage one breast cancer start of stage two. A week later here I am with a double mastectomy and reconstruction right away. Skylar and I also decided since she was also marrying my brother that we couldn't do us anymore and stopped seeing each other. We still will always love each other but deep in our minds we knew we couldn't keep seeing each other. I will always love her."

"Sounds like you have had a lot go on. Now why did you have to have your appendix removed while in here as well?" Dr. Amanda asked "Sounds like you have a great support system."

"I do. I had been having pains while on runs with my brother and Scott just hadn't said anything. Scott and I had never lost contact. We were always talking. I had a few fights with my boyfriend I would end up at Scott's house talking to him. Scott has always been there for me." Casey took a deep breath and sighed and Dr. Amanda smiled at her and nodded her head for her to keep going.

"When Scott told me the news, my brother Roman Reigns and then boyfriend Seth Rollins were with me. Roman started to rub my back but Seth nothing. Scott knew something was bothering me and asked both boys to step out. Scott held me close and said he was here every single step of the way and he has been. Seth up and left me thinking I would be disfigured and well I'm not. Things happen for a reason he was also very controlling. Scott and I started to see each other again after my surgery and he popped the question the other night."

"Again you have a wonderful support system Casey. I had better go check other patients I will have Katie come in and change your sheets then help you with your shower. After that she can push pain medication." Dr. Amanda stated with a smile. Casey just nodded her head in agreement and sighed as she sat back on the bed.

It wasn't long and Casey was watching Katie as she changed her sheets helped her get ready for the shower and after getting cleaned up Katie gently washed Casey's hair and then put it back in a French braid and then helped Casey get back into bed and finally pushed the medications and soon Casey was drifting off to sleep.

The morning passed quickly for Scott who was finally done seeing patients and walked over to check on Casey who was sitting up in bed. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey yourself. How was work?" Casey asked as she scooted over in bed. Scott sat down next to her and kissed her sweetly. "I love you babe."

"I love you too babe. Work was work. How are you feeling?" Scott asked

"Blah does that make sense?" Casey asked as she laid her head on Scott's shoulder. Scott wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Yes it does babe." Scott said "Let me run home and change and grab us some clean clothes I will be back up later okay. Do you want me to bring you anything?" Casey lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled at Scott.

"Just you a frosty and maybe a Nacho Bell Grande no tomatoes and a Dr. Pepper please." Casey said and smiled at Scott who just kissed her sweetly.

"Rest I will be back up later. I love you." Scott said

"I love you too and I will babe. My pain is start to come back strong will you ask my nurse to get me something." Casey stated

"I will go draw up medication and push them that way I know you are getting the right meds." Scott stated and walked out of the room and talked to Katie and then drew up meds and soon was pushing them. It wasn't long after Scott helped Casey up to use the bathroom Randy was walking into the room and said he would keep Casey company while Scott was gone.

While Scott was out running errands and getting cleaned up Skylar was walking back into house from physical therapy. Roman had stayed home to make sure the beds arrived he had a surprise for Skylar and hoped she loved it. The delivery was running late and arrived about 10 minutes after Skylar did. She was confused to why there were two beds. Roman finally told her that he bought them a new bed as well. That afternoon before heading up to see Casey they went to buy new bedding for them but also Casey and Scott. Skylar smiled at Roman while shopping she was more in love with him every day and so happy they were getting married. After heading home and dropping all the bedding off they headed by the store and Skylar picked up a few bridal magazines for not only her but also Casey.

The afternoon passed quickly for Casey as she slept for most of it the nurses basically left her alone unless she asked for something. Randy stayed with her till Roman and Skylar arrived then headed home and Scott was finally up as well. All were just spending a quiet evening together hoping that the pain would ease up soon for Casey from having surgeries.

A/N: Looks like Casey is finally on the mend and will be headed home soon. Will she take it easy as the doctor suggest or not? Will anything stand in her way of recovery? Please Review!

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited! Please know this is pure fiction and meant to be taken that way.

Supporting Love

Chapter 8

That night as Roman and Skylar headed home they stopped to get something to eat and headed home. Skylar was wiped out and knew some of it was due to stress and she just wanted to spend a simple evening at home with Roman. After eating supper and cleaning up they curled up in their new bed and watched a movie before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning came quick for Roman as he was up and decided to make Skylar breakfast in bed. He had been thinking and looking online while the breakfast casserole was in the oven and found the perfect spot to take her on vacation but he also wanted to make sure she was done with physical therapy and also wanted Scott and Casey to join them as well. After booking a vacation at Atlantis in the Bahamas for three weeks he booked the Azure Suite for them while he booked the Sapphire Suite for Casey and Scott. He was also planning their wedding but had yet to tell anyone as he wanted it to be a huge surprise for Skylar. It wasn't long and the casserole was done and after making two plates he headed up to wake up Skylar.

Skylar was starting to wake up and rolled over in bed when the door opened and in walked her soon to be husband with breakfast.

"You did all this for me?" Skylar asked

"I did babe. You are always doing so much for me I wanted to do something for you baby. I love you." Roman said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Rome." Skylar said as she climbed out of bed and used the bathroom then washed her hands and pulled her hair back and then climbed back into bed and smiled at Roman. The spent the morning wrapped up in each other's arms. Skylar was impressed with the casserole and said as much she was normally the cook but Roman, Scott and Casey were also wonderful cooks as well.

Casey was starting to wake up she didn't sleep good the night before as the nurse she had about drove nuts checking on her every 45 minutes and kept waking her up. Scott finally had enough as she kept telling him that he wasn't allowed in the bed with the patient. Scott finally got up and walked out to the nurse's station and showed the bubbly nurse the notes in Casey's chart. Scott was up before Casey was and took a quick shower and got cleaned up when Casey was starting to wake up and slowly sat up in bed when the nurse walked in. Casey groaned when it was the same nurse from the night before.

"Good morning Casey how are you?" Lacey asked

"Tired and blah and very tender." Casey answered and looked up at Scott who was leaning against the bathroom door.

"That isn't good. Let me get your blood pressure and we need to change you into a gown as you aren't to be in your own clothes." Lacey stated

"I know there are notes in my chart saying I am allowed to be in my own clothing and all." Casey said

"Unless you have read your chart then you are wrong." Lacey said. Scott rolled his eyes and walked out to the nurse's station again and grabbed Casey's chart and walked into Casey's room. Lacey looked up from listening to Casey's lungs and frowned. "Excuse me what are you doing with her chart?"

"I am a doctor and her doctor let alone her husband. Right here in her chart it says she is allowed to be in her own clothing." Scott said and pointed it out to Lacey. Casey just smirked and laid back in bed. Lacey left the blood pressure cuff on her arm and she took it off as she hated it. Scott did his own exam and kissed her forehead.

"I will talk to the doctor about all of this I'm not happy that you do what you please around here that isn't how this unit is run." Lacey stated and grabbed Casey's chart and started to walk out of the room when Hannah walked in.

"Lacey what Scott said to you and what is in her chart is what you are to go by. I will reassign you to either a different patient or a different floor which do you want?" Hannah asked.

"A different floor would be better for me." Lacey said and walked out of the room.

Hannah shook her head at the nurse and sat down on the edge of Casey's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and blah make sense?" Casey asked

"Yes it does. I am sorry about Lacey she is new on this unit. I got your scans back and you are in the clear. I still want to keep you till Sunday. I see that massage therapy didn't go good the other day." Hannah said

"No it didn't. She was nice but she moved my arms so much and she was a little rough." Casey said "That is good about the scans."

"Yes it is. How about Scott does the massages that way your not so tense and he can do them at home as well. Dr. Jones is on today and is your doctor. Tara is now your nurse. If you need anything let one of them know. How much pain are you in now?" Hannah asked as she stood up and grabbed a set of gloves to check her stitches.

"About a 10 right now. Lacey kept checking on me every two hours kept getting onto Scott about being in the bed with me and all." Casey said

"Do you know when was the last time you received pain medication?" Hannah asked as she checked Casey over and checked her stitches and redid the compression.

"I really don't know. Do you Scott?" Casey asked

"I don't I was so tired myself." Scott stated

"I will go check and be right back." Hannah said as she washed her hands and walked out of the room and looked over Casey's chart and made notes and saw that the last round of pain medication that Casey had was at 11pm the night before and knew that Casey had to be in some pain.

Casey got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands as she brushed her teeth she took her hair down from the braid but was in a lot of pain from trying to pull it back again into a bun she was crying. Scott took over and pulled her hair back and helped her into bed. Where she curled up into a ball and cried. Hannah watched from the doorway and pulled Scott aside and together they decided to sedate her to get through the pain. Scott told Casey what the plan was and she was okay with that. Hannah drew up the mediations and made a note in her chart when she was being sedated and grabbed the ice packs that Julie had bought for her and walked back in and between her and Scott Casey was finally in a comfy position and soon sleeping soundly from the medications. Scott knew it would be a long day and climbed into the extra bed and started to drift off after covering up. Jake was making his rounds and saved Casey till last and after checked her chart and talking to Tara he knew that Hannah just sedated her and walked in to check on her and listened to her heart and lungs. Scott was still awake watch TV and talked to Jake for a bit and asked him to join his practice he had plans to bring in three new doctors and three PA's as the hospital paid their salaries he could afford to do that. Jake agreed to come on board and said that he would check on them later that Casey was due for more medication at 10 am and it was only 8am they were keeping her sedated till around 6pm that night and to call his cell or have the nurse find him as he was on all day and that night as well.

It was that afternoon when Casey was starting to wake up some and sat up and smiled over at Skylar who was sitting in the recliner.

"Hey babe." Skylar said quietly

"Hey yourself when did you arrive and where are the boys?" Casey asked

"They headed to grab a bite to eat and will bring me back some Taco Bell do you want something as well?" Skylar asked and Casey just nodded her head in agreement. "Your Nacho Bell Grande no tomatoes?" Casey nodded her head again. Skylar made the call to Roman who said he would get it for Casey. "They will be back soon. What is wrong?"

"My skin feels on fire from my stitches they feel really itchy and I want to scratch them make sense?" Casey asked

"Yes it does I felt that way with my knee remember." Skylar said as stood up and grabbed a set of gloves and checked Casey over. "All of your stitches but your appendix and forehead are inflamed. Let me go find the doctor." Casey just groaned. Skylar kissed her forehead and walked out of the room and found Jake. "Jake can we talk?"

"Sure what is it Skylar?" Jake asked

"Casey's stitches are really inflamed she says she feels like her skin is on fire and they really itch. I felt that same way with my knee could there be an infection?" Skylar asked as she was worried.

"Let me come take a look at her stitches." Jake said as he grabbed his stethoscope and walked in to check on Casey who had tears in her eyes. Casey was laying back in bed and had the sheet pulled to her chest as Skylar didn't redo the compression. "Hey sweetie what is going on?"

"I feel like my skin is on fire from my stitches on my chest." Casey said quietly.

"Not good. Let me look at them and we can go from there okay." Jake said as he grabbed a set of gloves and pulled the curtain. Skylar held Casey's hands as Jake looked her over. "You do have an infection I will treat now with antibiotics and redo your stitches."

"Okay" Casey said quietly

Jake walked out and grabbed a few suture kits and a gown to keep Casey covered when Scott and Roman walked up. "What is wrong Jake? Scott asked

"Casey's stitches are infected and I am getting ready to redo them you can help keep her calm as can Skylar. I will also draw blood to find out. What meds is she allergic too?"

"Augmentin and morphine." Scott said.

"Okay. Hey Roman can you wait in the waiting room?" Jake asked

"That is fine I have a weak stomach anyways." Roman said with a laugh and handed Scott the girls' food and walked to the waiting room.

"How about the girls' eat first then you do the stitches." Scott said

"Good idea. I need to draw blood and get a complete work up done anyways." Jake said and smiled at one of his best friends. The boys walked in together and Jake said he would draw blood first and let the girls eat.

It wasn't long after eating that Jake was taking the stitches out with Skylar's help and Scott keeping Casey calm he was able to do the stitches in a short amount of time. "Casey you are done. I did use water proof stitches if you want to take a shower you can just have either Skylar or Scott with you."

"Thank you Jake." Casey said quietly

"You're welcome. When you are out I will have Tara start the antibiotic and push some pain medication." Jake said Casey just nodded her head in agreement and sighed.

It was nearly 30 minutes later that Casey was now settled back into her bed the antibiotics had been started and pain medication on board. Skylar had brushed Casey's hair out and did her hair in a French braid. That night as Casey was sleeping against Scott both Roman and Skylar headed home to washed all the bedding for and finally putting both beds together they crashed wrapped up in each other's arms and their love for each other.

Casey dozed for a few hours before waking up and rolling to her back. Scott was still awake he had his laptop with him and was working on patient charts getting them updated.

"Scott." Casey said quietly as she tried to sit up.

"What is it honey?" Scott asked as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Just really tender and sore right now." Casey said as she laid back in the bed.

"Let me check you over." Scott said as he got up and walked to grab a pair of gloves but saw that the room was out. "I will be right back." And walked out of the room. Jake was standing at the nurse's station and smiled at his best friend.

"How is Case?" Jake asked

"Sore and in a lot of pain she just wont say it." Scott stated.

"Not good. Do you want me to check her or you?" Jake asked

"Might be a good thing if I do, knowing her she would probably knock your ass out." Scott said and Jake laughed knowing it would be true. "I came out here to grab gloves her room is out."

"Ah okay. I will check on her soon." Jake said as he watched Scott grab a few boxes of gloves and walked back into Casey's room.

Casey smiled at Scott and he helped her take off her tank top and undo the compression and he gently checked her over. "You are healing just fine baby. Do you want something for pain?" Scott asked as he redid the compression.

"Yes, I know I was numbed really good it feels like all my nerve endings are coming back." Casey said

"I bet so honey. Do you want me to ask Jake to sedate you again?" Scott asked

"Please." Casey said quietly and looked down at her hands.

"Babe it's okay." Scott said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Scott. I just can't wait to be home in bed with you and you not wearing a shirt." Casey said and Scott just smirked.

Casey smiled at up Scott and slowly got out of bed and used the bathroom then washed her hands and brushed her teeth. "Scott can you help me please?"

"Help with what baby?" Scott asked quietly as he held her close. Casey handed the brush to Scott and quietly asked him to brush her hair out which he did while she sat down on the bed. "Do you want me to pull it up?"

"Please. I am thinking about cutting it so I don't have to worry about it all the time. I can flip over and blow dry it." Casey stated.

"Don't cut your hair I love how long it is baby, no matter what I am here to help as is Sky sweetheart. You can color it all you want but please don't cut it." Scott said as he kept brushing out her hair then pulled it up into a messy bun. "There let me go talk to Jake and I will be right back in."

Casey smirked she knew he loved how long her hair was and she would never cut it although she did want to color it again and knew once she was home she could make a day of it at the spa. It wasn't long and Jake agreed to sedate Casey through the night and would check on her after a bit. Soon Casey was sleeping soundly against Scott's chest.

A/N: Looks like Casey is in some more pain will this prevent her from going home on Sunday? I hope not. Will Roman's secret of planning the wedding come out or not will he be able to keep it?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited! Please know this is pure fiction and meant to be taken that way.

Supporting Love

Chapter 9

Friday was finally here and Casey was sitting up in bed looking at her screen of her laptop she was completely turned on, it didn't help the night before she had a very sexual dream and was now very frustrated. Casey wasn't very happy with Scott that morning as they took a shower as she tried her hardest to make him happy he even turned her down, which he never turned down when she wanted to pleasure him.

Casey was also very thankful to be alone at the moment and Scott was over in his office getting caught up on paperwork and he was completely frustrated himself. He knew that Casey just wanted to pleasure him and he refused to hurt her after stopping her in the shower he had gotten cleaned up made sure she didn't need anything and headed to his office and took a cold shower himself.

It wasn't long after Scott had left that Jake walked in and knew that Casey wasn't in the best of moods when she snapped at him. Jake sat down on the edge of Casey's bed and sighed he wanted to help but didn't know how anymore. He was still in love with her but knew she was happy with Scott.

"What has you frustrated Jake?" Casey asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"A few things babe nothing for you to worry about. Blake and I broke up a few days ago, she has been on the West coast helping her mom out and that has been 7 months ago, after her mom had a stroke then heart attack. I miss her but I will get over it sooner or later." Jake said

"I never liked her Jake, she was very controlling and always had to know where you were. She hated that we were friends let alone the tiny fact we had dated briefly." Casey said and smiled at him.

"I will give you that much Case. How are you feeling today?" Jake asked

"I am completely frustrated with Scott but that is private and all. Am I going home today or not?" Casey asked

"Why do you want to go home?" Jake asked

"I have been here since Sunday and I am sick and tired of being in this hospital. Don't get me wrong I love the place as this is where I also work but I hate being cooped up in one spot." Casey said

"You, know if I was to send you home it would be bed or couch only, you can't get up and do things you have to rest all the time as we don't need you back in here because you aren't healing properly. How about we keep you through the night and maybe go home early tomorrow morning. How does that sound?" Jake asked

Casey just pouted to no end. It was also WrestleMania and she was missing it, this is the first one she had missed since she was born. "I wanted to go to Mania but that has to wait as well."

"I know you do but you just had two major surgeries Casey you can't expect to be up and moving like normal so soon. This will take time to heal Casey." Jake said "What is your pain level?"

"I'm not telling you now leave." Casey snapped she wanted to be alone she was in a lot of pain but wasn't telling and wanted to be alone.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are very stubborn?" Jake asked "Let me listen to you and check your stitches then you can have some pain medication and rest."

Casey didn't say anything but glared at Jake and let him listen to her heart and lungs then he checked her stitches over. Soon her nurse was walking in with pain medication and helped her get comfy and told to hit the call button if she needed anything and closed the door behind her. Casey rolled to her right side and cuddled up to Scott's pillows and drifted off as she cried herself to sleep.

Jake was worried about her and decided to head over to talk to Scott after telling the nurses that is where he would be. He walked into Scott's office which was on the same level as the Cancer unit.

"Hi can I help you?" Abbi asked

Jake thought she was beautiful and smiled at her. "Yes is Scott in?"

"Sure let me call him and you can go back." Abbi said and dialed Scott's office who told her to send Jake back. "He will see you now do you know where his office is?"

"I do thanks." Jake said and smiled at her again and walked back to Scott's office. "Hey man."

"Hey yourself what is up?" Scott asked

"Your lovely girlfriend." Jake said

Scott looked at Jake and laughed, "What is it now?"

"She is so damn stubborn it's not even funny Scott." Jake said as he sat back in the chair across from Scott.

Scott couldn't help but laugh he knew that was the truth, hell Casey has even admitted that she was very stubborn. "Jake it's Casey she always has been. Hell you dated her you should know. Part of it is nature, her bloodline being Samoan. We love her for it."

"She wants to go home. I don't blame her at all but I don't think she needs to be headed to the Hall of Fame or even Mania. She wants to go."

"I know that. We have front row seats like always. I can try to talk her out of it. I'm still shocked she scheduled surgery with Mania being this Sunday but she wanted it out of the way. Probably thinking she would be able to head home in a few days and all." Scott stated.

Jake knew that Scott was right. "What do we do? Are Skylar and Roman going?"

"I think they are and if we did go it's a three hour drive from here to New Orleans I would be with her the whole time as would Skylar. Would it really hurt?" Scott asked

"Not really. I just don't want her over doing it at all. I don't mind releasing her. I would talk to Dr. Jackson about all of it and see what she has to say. Casey is resting right now and all. Did she get frustrated with you this morning?" Jake asked

"Like only a Samoan can. She tried her hardest to pleasure me but it didn't happen I wouldn't let it happen." Scott said. Jake couldn't hold in the laugh at all. Scott smirked and then smiled.

"I will talk to Dr. Jackson here in a few and see about getting Case released sound good?" Jake said

"Sounds good by me maybe keep her till tomorrow morning release her around 10am or even 11am that way if she gets the idea of going to the Hall of Fame it will be too late in the morning to do anything. Although she does have a beautiful dress that she bought two months ago she can wear that covers everything." Scott said "I am done here and headed that way now."

Jake and Scott walked back over and talked to Hannah who just checked on Casey. The three talked about releasing her tomorrow morning. Hannah had no problem if Casey wanted to go to the Hall of Fame or even the show the next day as long as she took it easy and rested. Scott smiled as he walked into Casey's room and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hmm" Casey moaned as she was starting to wake up.

"Shh just rest baby it's okay." Scott said as Casey rolled to her other side. Scott slipped into bed with her and held her close and kissed her shoulder.

Skylar was out running errands and had found her perfect dress for the Hall of Fame it was a teal green that was strapless and showed off her legs nicely and it was long. She even bought shoes to match and Roman a tie that matched as well. They were leaving in the morning around 10am and making it in time to get all dolled up for the show then head to the event. While Skylar was out shopping Roman was on the phone with the resort making all the plans for the wedding now just to tell people and not tell Skylar or Casey for that matter. He wanted a few of his co-workers there and their parents and that was it. Roman just hung up when the garage door went up and was thankful when Skylar walked through the door with bags.

"Do you need help?" Roman asked

Skylar just smiled at him. "You are still wearing black on black right for the event tomorrow right?"

"I am baby why?" Roman asked and Skylar opened her dress bag and Roman gasped it was beautiful then she handed him a tie that matched. "I love it baby. Vince called and has me with the Shield in a match you okay with that?"

"That is fine you are doing what you love. Do you think Casey will be able to go?" Skylar asked

"You never know baby." Roman said "It's getting late do you want to go out to eat?"

Skylar nodded her head in agreement and soon the two were headed back out the door and out for supper. While they were out eating Scott and Casey were watching TV and just relaxing.

"Hi Casey." Hannah said

"Hi Hannah. I didn't know you were on tonight." Casey said as she sat up in bed a bit more.

"I am and I have good news for you." Hannah said

"Oh?"

"You get to go home tomorrow. You are healing wonderfully and I think that being at home is a good place for you. I also know you want to go to the Hall of Fame and Mania am I right?" Hannah asked

Casey just smiled. "I do but I also understand if you say no."

"I do understand that you want to go. I'm letting you go on two conditions. Scott and Skylar are with you the whole time, do not let the pain get out of control and three you rest between things." Hannah said "Sorry I had three. Can you do that for me?"

"I can and thank you. Are you leaving the pic line in?" Casey asked

"Till Tuesday. Does your dress have sleeves?" Hannah asked

"No it's sleeveless." Casey answered

"Then you can wear this on your left arm and it will be okay" Hannah said and held up a black sleeve that basketball players wore. "It will help hid it how does that sound?"

"Thank you for that and thank you for everything. Can I have something for the pain it hurts." Casey said quietly

"That is fine dear. Just rest tonight and then tomorrow around 8am I will be in and send you home. You can either fly private jet or drive." Hannah said "I would prefer a private jet."

"We can do that. I have a friend who has a charter and he has agreed to do both flights for us we have the Hall of Fame, Mania and then Raw." Scott said and kissed Casey's forehead.

"That is good to know Scott I know you are also a pilot." Hannah said and Casey just giggled. "I will go draw up your pain medications and be right back dear. Do you want the ice packs?"

"No because I don't want to freeze Scott out. But thank you for asking." Casey said and Scott just pressed a light kiss to her forehead. She was always putting him first and taking care of him, this time it was his turn.

That night passed quickly and Casey was up and had taken a shower with Scott's help and the plane was leaving at noon which left them enough time to get changed and the girls to have their hair and nails done. It wasn't long and Hannah checked Casey back over and wrote out scripts for the infection and also pain medication. Casey was never so thankful to see the inside of her own house.

"Home." Casey said quietly

"Yes you are home dear how are you feeling?" Skylar asked as they walked into Casey's bedroom and Casey just gasped. "What is it?"

"This is just beautiful thank you Skylar. I love it." Casey said as she hugged her best friend.

"You are most welcome, Rome and I thought you might like new sheets and bedding. We love you so much and so glad you are okay." Skylar said

"I'm glad I am okay too. Can you help me pack if I point to what I want to take?" Casey asked

"Sure. I'm glad you are able to go honey." Skylar said the girls worked for a bit and soon Casey was packed Scott was as well and soon the four were taking off and in the air on the way to WrestleMania and the Hall of Fame.

That afternoon after arriving at the hotel they were each in a suite that Vince had booked for them both. Casey and Skylar were down in the spa getting their hair and nails done and talking. While the guys were getting cleaned up and soon were ready to go they had nearly an hour before having to leave. The girls were done and headed up to their rooms and soon Skylar was ready to go and walked down with Roman to help Casey get ready. Soon everyone was ready to go.

That night everyone shed tears at the speeches of the inductees and the ones that were being inducted gave. That night they mingled some a lot of the stars were happy to see the four at the Hall of Fame. Roman kept it quiet and never said he was in a match on Sunday. Yes he missed the ring but he loved being at home and needed to be to help take care of Casey and also Skylar and plan their wedding. That night every one after arriving back at the hotel the four grabbed a bite to eat then crashed for the night.

The next morning came quick for Casey as she was in some pain and decided after Scott gave her some pain meds to take a bath and try to relax before the show that afternoon. Skylar was up and walked down to spend time with Casey while the boys headed to the gym. The day passed quickly and soon it time for the show. As the four headed to the arena Roman parted ways with them so he could get ready for his match and would see them after the show and they were headed to the after party if Casey felt up to it, if she didn't then it would just be Skylar and Roman that went.

That night they cheered on their favorites and then cheered on Roman. Soon the show was over and Casey was getting worn down and she and Scott headed back to the hotel. While Roman and Skylar hung out with everyone at the after party.

That night after making it back to the hotel Casey crashed nearly right away and was sound asleep against Scott's chest while he watched some TV. Both Roman and Skylar didn't stay long at the party and soon headed back and celebrated Roman's victory in their hotel room making love to each other throughout the night.

A/N: Yea Casey is out of the hospital! Mania and Hall of Fame were good for Casey to get out, but will she go to Raw the next night?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited! Please know this is pure fiction and meant to be taken that way.

Supporting Love

Chapter 10

The next morning came quick for nearly everyone. Casey was sitting on the balcony looking at tattoos online while texting with a friend from back home she was close with. Scott was in the shower getting cleaned up. Both Roman and Skylar were getting cleaned up.

Last night was a big surprise for Casey as Seth was still a part of the WWE she thought for sure that he quit. When he left her high and dry so to speak she was shocked to see him at the Hall of Fame and Mania. Skylar tired her hardest not to say anything too him when he came to talk to Roman about their match after HOF was over. Casey didn't know what to think she was so confused she wanted answers and she was going to get them no matter what, but she knew getting through Roman then two doctors wouldn't be easy.

Scott was walking out of the room and kissed the back of Casey's neck and sat down beside her and smiled at her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tender to no end. I also want to talk to Seth." Casey said

"Not a good idea honey, I don't want you getting hurt or hurting him. What are you looking at?" Scott asked

"Tattoo's honey. I want one on my back that says fighter in scroll and has the ribbon on it would be okay with that?" Casey asked

"You never have to ask me honey, yes I would be anyways. You have always wanted a tattoo. I have one." Scott said. Casey just looked at him and had this confused look on her face.

"You don't have any tat's honey." Casey said

"I do." Scott said

"Scott I have seen every single inch of your body you do not have a tattoo. If so show me." Casey said

Scott stood up and pulled his shorts down some and Casey just smiled it was her name on his left hip in scroll. Casey started to tear up right away as she ran her fingers over it. "I love it, when?"

"While you were sedated one afternoon, Randy stayed with you sweetheart. I love you sweetheart. You are my life and always will be." Scott told her and kissed her sweetly.

Casey smiled at Scott who kissed her forehead. "Will you help me in the shower then I can flip my head over and do waves today that you love so much."

"Sure sweetheart. Go find the clothes you want to wear and I will start the water." Scott said as he stood up and then helped Casey up and held her close. He watched Casey walk into the bedroom of their suite and dig through her clothes and picked out some jeans and a really cute shirt that had something to do with Breast Cancer awareness and her panties. Scott had fresh bandages to put on her stitches and would check her stitches when done. It wasn't long and Casey was finally done with her shower and Scott helped her get dressed she hated having help but knew with time it would get better.

"Scott I'm going down to the café to grab something to drink and read on my kindle." Casey said quietly

"Do you want me to go with you?" Scott asked quietly as he kissed her forehead as she laid her head on his chest.

"No, if I need you I will call. It's right here in the hotel. I might get me something to eat." Casey said as she smiled up at him.

"Okay sweetheart. I love you be careful please." Scott stated even though he was asking a question.

"I will be Scott." Casey said as she grabbed her kindle and her money and phone. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Scott said. Casey kissed Scott's cheek and walked out the room. Scott just looked at the door that just closed. It was the first time since surgery that she had been out by herself. Scott slipped his shoes on and slipped on a shirt and soon was out the door and walked with Casey.

"I'm fine babe." Casey said

"I know you are honey. I need to go and find something then I will be in the room. I might lay down before we have to be at the arena." Scott said and kissed her sweetly as the elevator dinged and they stepped on and went down two floors and when the door opened it was Roman and Skylar who were wrapped up in each other.

"Hey you." Skylar said and then kissed Casey on her cheek. The two still loved each other deeply. "What are you doing?"

"I'm headed down to the café to read for a bit then up to the room to rest. What about you and Roman?" Casey asked as she laid her head on Scott's chest as he wrapped his arms gently around Casey and held her close.

"We are headed out to sight see you want to come with?" Skylar asked

Casey shook her head no and stayed quiet. Skylar looked at Scott and knew that was on her mind and kissed her forehead and told her if she wanted to hang out to call and she would come back to the hotel and hang with her. Scott, Skylar and Roman watched as the elevator opened and Casey walked into the café and ordered something to drink and then found a seat and sat down and curled her feet under her. Scott sighed and said good bye to Skylar and Roman.

Skylar walked in and sat down next to Casey and waited for her to look up. "I'm fine Sky I promise I am fine. I am taking it easy."

"Promise me you will call me or Scott if you need anything or are in any pain. If you need something call Chris okay if you can't get ahold of us." Skylar said "I just worry about you."

"I know you do and I love you for it Sky. I promise you now." Casey said quietly.

Skylar stood up and kissed her forehead and again and the two smiled at each other and Skylar joined Roman and they headed out on their walk for sight-seeing. Scott hated leaving her but knew that she was okay and knew that if she needed something she would at least call Randy or John who she trusted.

Casey had been sitting in the café for awhile and was deeply engrossed in a book on her kindle and felt a presence beside her she looked up and groaned when she was face to face with the cocky smile of Randy.

"Hey you." Randy said Casey just rolled her eyes and smiled back. "Okay you always talk what is going on?"

"Not a thing Randal. I am just enjoying my book and spending some time alone. What is up with you?" Casey asked

"Not a damn thing. Landi is putting Logan down for a nap and I came down to grab us something to drink and thought I would say hi. Where is Sky, Rome and Scott?" Randy asked

"Sky and Rome are spending the day together while Scott is out as well." Casey answered and took a drink of her sprite.

"Okay I will let you be then babe. I just wanted to say hi." Randy said

"Well hi." Casey said and just smirked. Randy shook his head and grabbed the two drinks he had ordered and headed out.

There was someone watching Casey from afar and knew this would be the time to talk to her as no one else was around her for once. He was shocked when she was at the Hall of Fame, and Mania he didn't know if she would be at Raw tonight or not but here went nothing. Casey could feel another person setting beside her and when she looked up she gasped she wasn't expecting it to be him of all people. She thought he would have sent someone else to do his dirty work for him.

"What can I help you with?" Casey asked

"Well there are a few things you can help me with. Why are you here?" he asked

Casey rolled her eyes at the question that was just asked. "I'm here because I haven't missed a Hall of Fame, Mania or the Raw right after it since I was born. Next question."

"Why are you here with Scott and not me?" he asked

"Again why are you questioning me?" Casey asked knowing that he hated it when she answered with a question.

"Because I have the right to know why you are here." He said

Casey just rolled her eyes again at him. "Listen to me good. I will never come back to you and have my life ruined like how you ruined it to begin with Wade. Get over the tiny fact that I broke up with you and you can't yank or throw me around anymore."

"Casey you belong to me." Wade said

"Actually I don't belong to anyone but myself. I have given my love and my heart to the man I am going to marry and that is Scott. Come near me again I will have you arrested for harassment. Understand?" Casey asked

"This isn't over." Wade said as he stood up and walked off. Casey rolled her eyes again and went back to her book and kept reading hoping that no one else bothered her unless it was Scott, Skylar or Roman.

It wasn't long and Scott was back in the hotel and checked on Casey and smiled she hadn't moved much and was still reading and headed up to their room and laid back on the bed and dozed off. Skylar and Roman were just enjoying their time together and were sitting down at a park just relaxing with each other.

Casey was finally on the fourth chapter after having to get up and use the bathroom she refilled her drink and sat back down and was deep into the book when someone else sat down beside her she could tell by the cologne who it was and she groaned. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk that is it Casey."

"Oh just so you can leave me again. I am doing so much better without you around Seth." Casey said

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it. You could have talked to me about all of it. But did you no." Seth said

"I had no reason to. You don't control me Seth you never have and you never will." Casey said as she shifted in her seat.

Seth just smirked at her and as she lifted her drink he saw something very sparkly on her left hand and yanked it to him sending her drink flying in the process. "OW"

"What in the hell is this?" Seth asked

Casey struggled against him and tried to pull her hand away from him but he was too strong for her. "My engagement ring. Now let go."

"No, you went back to him didn't you?" Seth asked

"He didn't leave me when I needed him the most like you did. Now leave me alone asshole you are hurting me." Casey said in tears her arm and side was hurting bad.

Roman had walked into check on Casey as he told Skylar he would and saw what was going on and walked over "SETH"

"What in the hell do you want Reigns?" Seth seethed as he stood up taking Casey's arm with him she was still crying. There were a few other stars in the café and came over to help knowing this wouldn't be good.

"Let her go." Roman said

"Why in the hell should I?" Seth asked

"Because if you don't I will knock your head off." Roman seethed he was pissed that Seth had even found Casey.

"You wont do jack shit Roman. You are all talk." Seth said as a fist flew towards his face and he felt bones breaking as he fell to the floor letting his grip on Casey go. Roman looked at who just punched him and smirked.

"Feel better?" he asked

"No I am a lot of fucking pain but yes it felt good to knock his ass out." Casey said

"Let's get you up to Scott and he can look you over." Roman said as he gathered Casey's kindle and helped her up to her room and knocked on the door. Scott answered it and pulled Casey close.

"It hurts Scott." Casey cried into his chest.

"What hurts honey?" Scott asked

"My arms my chest everything. Seth yanked me around he saw my engagement ring and yanked my hand towards him and wouldn't let go and kept yanking." Casey said

"I'm sorry baby. I should have just joined you when I checked on you. Let me look you over okay. Thank you Roman for bringing her up." Scott said

"It's not a problem man. Seth has a broken nose for touching her." Roman said

"You punch him?" Scott asked

"I wish it was me but it was all Casey. I'm proud of her." Roman said "Call with how she is doing. I had better get down to Skylar with our drinks."

"Will do man talk to you in a bit." Scott said and shut the door and turned to face his soon to be wife. "you punched Seth?"

"I did. I had to get away from him he would have blocked it if Roman did it. He had no clue it was me babe." Casey said quietly. Scott kissed her forehead and helped Casey with her shirt, compression, and bandages. "How does everything look?"

"Angry right now. I want to take you to the ER babe we can rest here tonight and watch Raw here or we can watch from Roman's private locker room." Scott said "Your stitches are inflamed and I want to make sure none of them are coming undone and I can't do that well without having someone here to keep you calm babe." Casey just nodded her head in agreement and changed into her yoga pants and Scott put her bandages back on and redid the compression and helped her with a tank top.

It wasn't long and Casey was finally being seen by an ER doctor who was caring and compassionate and looked her over, thankfully nothing was wrong her stitches were just inflamed. After receiving something for pain Scott took Casey back to the hotel and got her settled into bed and soon she was sound asleep. Scott called Skylar and Roman and explained what had happened and Roman said he would pick apart Seth that night as he had a match against him. Skylar didn't know if she wanted to go to the show or not and decided to keep Casey and Scott company.

Casey slept for a better part of the afternoon and was finally waking up and rolled over and laid on Scott's chest and let his calming heartbeat lull her back to sleep. Scott kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"Hmm"

"Hey sweetheart how do you feel?" Scott asked quietly

"Tender right now." Casey answered as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and heard a knock on the door and answered it and let Skylar in and the two hugged.

"Hey babe how are you feeling?" Skylar asked quietly

"Tender but I want to watch Raw then crash again. The doctor in the ER was very nice which is a good thing and all for the next 24 hours." Casey told Skylar.

"That is good to know. Rome said he is going to rip him apart for hurting you and I can't wait to watch it." Skylar said and kissed her cheek then hugged Scott.

The three sat down and ordered some room service and by the time it arrived the show was starting. Roman cut his promo and then went to work on Seth and by the time the show was over Seth could bare move. Roman bent down to his level and spoke only to him.

"That was for Casey, come near her again it wont be me you have to just worry about." Then stood up. "I know each of you is wondering when I am coming back to work, but as of right now I am letting my body heal and spending time with loved ones and I will be back just don't know when. Love you all."

The show then went off and both Casey and Skylar were soon crashed out. Scott smiled at his soon to be wife and also sister he knew that Skylar hadn't been sleeping much as she was worried about Casey and Casey well was finally sleeping due to not being in the hospital. Scott was just happy that Casey was cancer free.

A/N: Sorry for not updating till now was stuck for the longest time! If you have any idea please shoot them this way. The girls can finally start planning their weddings!

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited! Please know this is pure fiction and meant to be taken that way.

Supporting Love

Chapter 11

The next few days passed by quickly and the four were finally on the way back to Pensacola and happy to be home. Casey crashed once they arrived as she didn't sleep the night before scared that Seth would find her and yank her around even more. Scott finally had to give her something to help her sleep but she still fought it. Scott laid down with her as well and held her close and they both slept for a better part of the evening.

Skylar was unpacking and smiled at Roman who was laying on their bed and he pulled her close. "Babe what would you say to a vacation the four of us in crystal clear waters?"

"Sounds like heaven Roman. Where and when?" Skylar asked

"Here in a month and a half and Atlantis for three weeks might be able to stretch it for a month. I know Scott has to go back to work in a few days and you and Casey are going to start planning the weddings." Roman said as he held her close Skylar leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"I love it and Case will as well. How did you plan this and not tell anyone?" Skylar asked

"I knew that with Case having surgery then you having to have surgery again we all needed the break. We can finally sit back and relax and just enjoy each other." Roman said and kissed Skylar's forehead. "I love you babe."

"I love you too honey and I love the idea of being able to relax and just enjoy each other." Skylar said as she laid her head on his chest.

The next few days passed by quickly and everyone but Casey and Skylar were out of the house Roman had a signing to go to there in Pensacola and Scott was at the office tying up some loose ends then headed to his house to grab clothes and some other things before packing up his place a he was fully moving in with Casey, Skylar and Roman. Casey that morning with Scott's help had taken a shower and she had flipped her hair over and did waves and she was somewhat excited as she was hoping to get all of her stitches along with her pic line removed that morning. Casey was slipping her shoes on when Skylar walked into the room.

"Hey you ready to go yet?" Skylar asked

"I am. I hope all my stitches can come out." Casey said

"I hope they can as well. The ones on your forehead are ready and I bet your appendix ones are ready as well. Do you feel like looking at dresses or see how you feel?" Skylar asked

"I wouldn't mind. I have no clue to what I want yet or when I want to get married make sense?" Casey said as they walked out the door. "Are you driving or am I?"

"You aren't even clear to get behind the wheel so I am." Skylar said. Casey just pouted as she loved to drive but knew it would come with time. They had enough time to go by and see Roman at the signing and pretend to be in love with him so a few fan girls would stop hitting on him. Roman was happy to see both girls and laughed when they yelled and screamed over him.

The girls then headed over to the doctor's office and Casey signed in and sat down next to Skylar. "Will you come back with me?"

It wasn't long and Casey was finally called back. After getting her weight and vitals taken Casey was shown to a room and handed a gown and told to take everything off from the waist up. "Will you help?" Casey asked quietly.

"Sure." Skylar stepped over and helped Casey with her shirt and undid the compression and soon helped with the gown. Casey sat down on the exam table and waited for the doctor come in and quietly and started to rub her back as she could tell that Casey as nervous. Skylar started to rub Casey's back to comfort her. "I know that this is very frustrating babe but we can get through it. After this we can go have lunch then shop only if you feel up to it."

"Sounds like a plan babe. Thank you for being here." Casey said as there was a knock on the door and Dr. Jackson walked in.

"Hi Casey how are you?" she asked

"Tender and tired of having stitches." Casey answered

"Understandable. I will look at the stitches and hopefully they can come out." Hannah said "Lay back and Skylar can you help keep her distracted?"

Skylar just nodded her head in agreement as Hannah did her exam and looked at Casey's stitches. "Casey dear you are healing great but I can't take out your stitches just yet honey. I want to leave them in for a few more days by Friday they can come out."

"Why?" Casey asked as Skylar helped her sit up.

"The ones one on your chest aren't quite ready to come out, I can take out the ones on your side and forehead. You are healing just fine." Hannah said. Casey had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm just so emotional." Casey said

"That is understandable dear you have been through a lot in a short amount of time. Let me go get what I need to take out your stitches and you can make an appointment for Friday morning and we can take the rest out. I hear we have two weddings to plan."

"We do and we can't wait to start planning." Skylar said

"I'm happy for you both. I will be right back." Hannah said and walked out of the room and few minutes later she was back and it was nearly 20 minutes later that Casey was almost free of all of her stitches. "I will see you Friday dear." Hannah redid the compression and told Casey to rest for the rest of the day. Skylar helped Casey get her shirt back on and after making her next appointment.

Casey headed out to the car and got in and buckled up and just stared out the window upset but understood, she wanted to be healed completely. "Do you want to head to lunch Casey?" Skylar asked

"We can unless you want to head home." Casey said quietly

"Hey I know you are upset that you didn't get all of your stitches out but that doesn't mean we can't go eat lunch and pick up some bridal magazines babe." Skylar said quietly

"Are you sure?" Casey asked

"Yes babe. Where to for lunch?" Skylar asked

"Does Avivo's sound good?" Casey asked

"We haven't been there in ages. Sounds good how about we go pick up some bridal magazines then we can go eat and look and get some ideas. Did you bring some paper?" Skylar asked

"I'm a ghost writer so I have my ipad on me at all times babe." Casey said

"I brought mine as well." Skylar said and they were soon in Wal-Mart and picking out bridal magazines and soon had about three each and picked up some post it's to mark the pages and make some notes on them. The girls headed to Avivo's and after placing their orders and finding a booth to sit down in they were flipping through the magazines and making notes.

"Finding anything you like?" Casey asked

"Some you?" Skylar asked as she marked another page of a dress she really liked.

"I found some. But Scott and I haven't really talked about this much babe. What about you and Roman?" Casey asked as their food was placed in front of them.

"We have some but not a whole lot. How about on Monday we go shopping for dresses, you don't have to try on I can and we can look at bridesmaid dresses." Skylar said

"Sounds like a plan. What kind of wedding do you want and how big?" Casey asked

"Something small, on a beach at sunset, just family and a few close friends. Will you stand up with me as my maid of honor?" Skylar asked

"As long as you stand up with me as mine honey." Casey answered with a smile on her face.

The two started to eat lunch and kept looking through the magazines and just spending time together. Soon they were headed back home and Casey walked up to her and Scott's room and crashed out. Roman was just arriving home and pulled Skylar close and held her as they talked about their afternoons and soon Scott was walking through the door looking worn out.

"You okay there Scott?" Skylar asked

"I am worn out Sky. I packed up a lot of the house today how did Casey's appointment go? I'm still sorry I couldn't be there as I had patients." Scott stated

"She is upset not all her stitches came out, the ones on her chest are still in place till Friday but the others came out. She is sound asleep." Skylar said

"I might join her. Thank you for taking her Skylar." Scott said as he smiled weakly at his sister and soon to be brother in law.

"You are most welcome we stopped by saw Roman then headed to her appointment then picked up some bridal magazines and headed to lunch. We are trying on dresses on Monday but she wont try on unless she wants too." Skylar said

"Sounds like you two have plans and that is good it will help keep her distracted for a bit and keep her mind off of what has gone on." Scott said he kissed her on the forehead and headed up to take a shower and then joined Casey in bed and pulled her close.

Roman and Skylar decided to go on a walk and finally talked about the wedding they both agreed not to have anything big just family and a few off the roster that they were close with along with Vince, Linda, Stephanie and Paul and that was it. Roman was going to ask Scott to be his best man while Casey was Skylar's maid of honor.

Casey rolled over and was met with a soft kiss to her forehead. "Hmm"

"Hey sweetheart how do you feel?" Scott asked

"Tender to no end. How are you?" Casey asked as she snuggled deep into Scott's warmth.

"Okay. I'm sorry you didn't get all your stitches out sweetheart. What about your pic line?" Scott asked

"I still have that and will till Friday. At least part of the stitches are out." Casey said Scott kissed Casey on the forehead again. "I picked up some bridal magazines today."

"Oh?" Scott asked

"Just to get some ideas babe. How big of a wedding do you want?" Casey asked.

"Not too big, just family, Roman as best man, Sky as your maid of honor and some of the roster that is it babe." Scott said "What were you thinking?"

"The same and also a sunset beach wedding. Very romantic babe." Casey said

"I think we can do that sweetheart. How much pain are you in?" Scott asked

"As of right now a lot can I have something?" Casey asked

"Sure babe do you want pill or shot?" Scott asked

"Shot Scott then sleep against your chest. I love you so much Scott." Casey said quietly.

"I love you too. Why don't you get up and use the bathroom and I will have the meds ready and yes you can sleep against my chest." Scott said

Scott helped Casey up and kissed her sweetly then helped her into the bathroom as she was using it he got the medications ready and after she washed her hands and brushed her teeth Scott helped her back into bed and he pushed pain meds and medication to help keep her pic line open and laid down with her and soon they were both asleep wrapped up in their love for each other.

A/N: Here is the next update… Looks like Casey is starting to heal nicely from surgery. Will the girls find their dresses and when will Roman or will Roman's secret of getting married on the island come out or not?

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


End file.
